Where I Belong
by heartsmash
Summary: How long does it take someone to realize who they're supposed to spend the rest of their life with? BrookeLucas. SUSPENDED.
1. Tears and Rain

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Tears and Rain **

For any high school student, prom is the culmination of everything. Most students know that graduation does not fall that far behind the extravagant dance and soon the summer before freshman year of college would fly by, making the 'real world' appear far more of a reality.

Brooke Davis knew where she was going after graduation. She would spend the rest of the summer in Tree Hill and then fly to New York City, where she would matriculate at the Fashion Institute of Technology and fulfill her dreams of clothing design glory. As it was now, Clothes over Bros was already taking off and was raking in a small profit much to Brooke's glee. However, she knew there were things that she wished had worked out differently in this point in time.

As she walked into the hotel that was sponsoring the prom alone, she wished that she was attending Tree Hill High's 'Time of My Life' themed prom with someone else.

And that someone else was Lucas Scott.

In truth, they hadn't been together for about five months but another fact was that her feelings for him never really just vanished. He was the first boy that she ever fell in love with and she wouldn't deny the fact that she still harbored feelings of love for Lucas.

But she had broken up with him because she wasn't truly sure that he was completely invested in their relationship – had he really missed her while he had went on the impromptu road trip with his mother? And if he had been all in, why hadn't he come clean about the kiss with Peyton in the library? And why hadn't he had just let her all the way in? There were a million questions that constantly plagued Brooke when it came to the she and Lucas.

Truthfully, Brooke had pushed him to Peyton the night of the championship game right after the Ravens had clinched the win. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Luke!" she said excitedly upon seeing him amass the crowd and streamers falling from the rafters_

"_Oh my God!" he said grabbing her in a tight hug, "Oh this is amazing!" _

_They removed from their embrace and Brooke removed a piece of streamer that had found its way into her mouth. _

"_This is a dream come true," Brooke said soberly, looking deep into his eyes but in the moment, knew she couldn't keep him. Looking to her right Brooke saw Peyton standing by herself taking in the chaos around her. _

_Brooke knew that she needed to let him go. _

"_So who do you want standing next to you?" she asked, gripping his upper arms. With a polite smile, she told him to go to her. Lucas listened and wasn't able to see the tears that gathered in her eyes as she watched Lucas kiss Peyton. _

And now Lucas and Peyton had been together for nearly three months and seemed perfectly happy, all thanks to her handiwork. Brooke sighed and looked around for Rachel Gatina, who had decided to take Fergie, one of the guys that Lucas played at the Rivercourt with. She didn't see her yet so she decided to claim a table.

She walked across the dance floor to where all the tables were set up. Brooke nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas and Peyton putting their stuff down – he was holding her hand, much like Brooke remembered him doing with her. Brooke knew she shouldn't feel the way she did – Peyton and she were working on their friendship as were she and Lucas. Everyone was friends all around. '_But what if that's not enough?_' her mind screamed.

Brooke immediately froze but Lucas kept his promise and came over to say hello, as both a gentleman and a friend,

"Hey Brooke," he said and gathered her in a hug, one of which she returned. "You look gorgeous."

She had held onto hope that he would compliment her gown. She had purchased it with him in mind. It was a teal, taffeta floor length gown with a scooped, beaded neckline that flared near the bottom. Her brown hair was wavy and all down, over her shoulders. Bright red lip stick and dark eye shadow finished off her makeup. It fit her like a glove, but that was one of the beauties of the gown.

"Thanks Luke, the tux suits you," she replied, meaning it. She had only seen him in a tux once before and that had been for Haley and Nathan's wedding.

Peyton came over to them and greeted her.

"So do you know if Haley decided to come tonight?" Brooke asked, knowing the now 5-months pregnant tutor was a little apprehensive to come to the prom even if she was with her husband, Nathan.

"I tried to convince her, but she was putting up a fight about the dress."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, "The dress she picked was gorgeous – you couldn't even tell that she was pregnant in it!"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. But as if she had heard the small group talking, Haley and Nathan walked through the door. Brooke was extremely glad to have another couple here to make things a little less awkward and rushed towards.

"Thank God you're here; I can't be left alone with them tonight."

"Okay Brooke, calm down," Haley said to her, rubbing her shoulder soothing, "Nate, Brooke's our third wheel for the evening."

""That's cool," Nathan replied, "Should we sit down?"

"Good idea, the baby's already kicking in time to the music," Haley said, rubbing a hand over her protruding abdomen

Brooke laughed at the already musically inclined child that Haley and Nathan had conceived. She followed them over to the table. Lucas and Peyton were already dancing much to Brooke's chagrin. She also saw Rachel and Fergie grinding near where the DJ was set up. This was going to be a very long night.

Nearly three hours later, the notes of a slow dance began to play and even Haley and Nathan jumped ship and left her to sit at the table. '_Alone again_', she thought ruefully.

She was surprised when a hand was put out in front of her. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas' kind eyes looking down at her.

"Dance with me?" he asked

"But what about Peyton?" she asked immediately

"It was her suggestion. Come on, it's just a dance."

Timidly, she put her hand in his and allowed him to take her onto the dance floor. Brooke kept telling herself that it was only a dance and it meant nothing, mostly because it had been Peyton's suggestion.

_I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually_

But as Brooke locked her wrists awkwardly behind Lucas' neck, her theory went right out the window. Lucas' strong hands settled comfortably on her waist and after a moment of staring at the floor, she dared to look into his eyes.

_It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole_

As Lucas and Brooke stared into one another's eyes, she practically forgot to breathe. She wished her eyes could communicate the one thought that seemed to be running a marathon through her mind, '_I'm longing to be lost in you._' Lucas opened his mouth to speak but he seemed to have trouble conveying his thoughts into words. But Brooke just nodded, she had a feeling that she knew what he wanted to say.

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

Brooke wished she could just close her eyes and dance to the music, but his piercing gaze had an effect on her that she couldn't even begin to describe. She knew was powerless when it came to Lucas and that was a difficult situation because unless he broke up with Peyton, she couldn't have him.

The music ended and the beginning notes of Donna Summer's 'Last Dance' began to play. Brooke took it as a cue and pulled away from him.

"Thanks for the dance," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the ballroom.

She barely made it to her car before the tears began to fall.

Tears of regret.

Tears of pain for seeing them so happy together.

And tears for being alone.

She wasn't sure when it started to rain but it did. And even though she generally hated rain, she didn't mind it right now. Because it currently felt like the end of the world.

**End Chapter One**


	2. That Girl Has Love

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

* * *

**Chapter Two – That Girl Has Love**

An eight months pregnant Haley James –Scott looked across the table of the restaurant over at her extremely glum friend, Brooke Davis. They were trying to enjoy one of their last dinners, while Lucas and Nathan were in Charlotte taking in a Bobcats game. Soon, everyone would be scattered up and down the Eastern Seaboard for college. She and Nathan would be staying in North Carolina to attend Duke University in the fall.

Peyton Sawyer was heading to University of North Carolina at Raleigh.

Rachel was heading to Towson College near Boston. Bevin was going to St. Joseph's University in Philadelphia and Skills had landed a full basketball scholarship to Villanova University.

Brooke was moving to New York City to matriculate at the Fashion Institute of Technology.

Her best friend, Lucas Scott was going to become a freshman at University of North Carolina Chapel Hill.

Brooke did not appear to be enjoying the meal and instead was pushing her pasta around on her plate with her fork. She guessed it had something to do with a brooding, book loving male. Lucas had been dating Peyton for six months now and it appeared to all outsiders that they were in love.

And although Lucas had wanted them to be friends, Haley knew Brooke was having a hard time being just that because she didn't have Lucas in the way she wanted.

With the fiascos of Nick and now with Lucas being with Peyton, Brooke had sworn off dating even though she had consistent offers.

Haley was thankful that she didn't currently have relationship problems, although she and Nathan had had their fair share in the past. It was now that mattered though. She and Nathan were once again married and totally committed to each other, were hunting for a small apartment in Durham and were expecting a baby boy in about a month. Life couldn't be better for her. But now, as she watched one of her best friends, she wasn't so sure it was nice to be so gleeful about her life. Maybe spending some girl time with her Brooke was necessary to get the brunette over Lucas once and for all.

* * *

Brooke continued to be unenthused with her meal and thought more about the boy that was about to walk out of her life forever. She couldn't believe that she was going to be without everyone from Tree Hill. New York City was a big deal – she was excited to pursue a career in fashion but to know that she leaving behind so many special people was making her a little nervous. 

As she thought more about it, about him, tears clouded her vision. College was starting in a few weeks.

She only had herself to blame now – she had pushed Lucas and Peyton together and after all this time apart, she wanted him back.

A lot happened between her and Lucas. There was truly nothing that could compare to what she'd found with him. Stability, love, trust, intimacy. Everything that she hadn't been able to have before, he gave it to her. He gave her those things and so much more. That's why it was so hard for her to leave. What would happen if she never found those things again?

She looked across the table where Haley was watching her intently.

"What?" she questioned

"Nothing!" Haley said, holding up her hands innocently, "Just wondering when you are going to talk to me about whatever has got you so gloomy."

"You know what it is."

"It's Lucas, isn't it? You still have feelings for him don't you?"

"Shhhh," Brooke hissed. "People we know are here and they could get back to Lucas."

"Would that be so bad?" Haley asked, her eyes probing Brooke's.

Would it? What did she really have left to lose when it came to Lucas? Not much – she had already lost her heart. But before Brooke could give her an answer, Haley cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked coming to her side.

"I think I just had a contraction," Haley replied biting her lip

"The baby's coming?" Brooke questioned, her voice getting shrill

"I think so. Oh my God, Nathan's in Charlotte – what am I going to do?"

Brooke began to panic but Haley demanded her focus.

"Brooke, listen, call Nathan and call an ambulance, it'll get to the hospital quicker."

With trembling hands, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator questioned.

"My friend's pregnant and she just had a contraction! We're at Maggiano's!" Brooke told the operator hoping beyond hope that they would be able to take care of this.

"Miss, I need you to stay calm. I've got a unit nearby. Until they arrive, just watch to see if her water breaks and get her to start doing her Lamaze breathing."

"Okay," Brooke said, taking a deep breath. "Just get the ambulance here."

Brooke snapped her cell phone shut and knelt in front of Haley, who was clutching her stomach. Unfortunately, Haley going into labor had drawn the attention of nearly all the diners as well as the staff. The maitre d stood nervously near by wringing his hands, afraid that this scene that they were causing would cost the restaurant business. Brooke could only roll her eyes at his lack of assistance in regards to the matter.

"An ambulance is on the way. How you doing?" Brooke asked

"I've been timing my contractions. They're six minutes apart. Did you call Nathan?" Haley asked

"I'm going to call him right now. The 911 operator told me to have you start doing your Lamaze breathing while we wait for the ambulance.

Haley nodded and Brooke dialed Nathan's cell phone number. She dialed and waited as it rang once, twice and then a third time before she heard "Hi, this is Nathan. I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Brooke frowned but left him a voicemail.

"Nathan, it' s Brooke. Why aren't you picking up? You're probably at the game but I seriously hope you get this. Haley's in labor. Meet me at St. Mark's hospital once you get this. I'm going to try Lucas in a few minutes since I know he's with you."

She hung up the phone and smiled wanly at Haley as the paramedics who had just arrived moved her to a gurney and were giving her many directions.

"Is he coming back from Charlotte?"

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Bad news."

"Nathan didn't pick up so I left a voicemail."

"And the good news?" Haley questioned sarcastically

"There's two things: first, I am going to try Lucas in a few minutes and I am hoping that he is smart enough to have his phone on vibrate. The second, I'm sticking by you until they get here," she said taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And you are going to give birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Haley nodded strongly.

"I trust you."

* * *

The ambulance ride was uneventful except for Haley's water breaking and her contractions getting to be five minutes apart. As they got to St. Mark's and the paramedics took Haley inside, she told her friend that she was going to call Lucas before she followed them up to the maternity floor. With shaky fingers, she dialed Lucas. Lucky for her, Lucas picked up. 

"Brooke?" he questioned loudly and she assumed that they were in the arena and the surrounding area were cheering crazily, surprised that she would be calling him

"Hey, normally I wouldn't call but Nate didn't pick up and well, Haley's in labor."

She heard a muffled exchange between Lucas and Nathan before the raven-haired Scott brother grabbed the cell phone and began talking to her.

"Haley's in labor?" Nathan asked and Brooke confirmed it

"Yeah, her contractions are five minutes apart. I'm not sure how far she is dilated though."

"Okay, we're leaving the arena now. Tell her to hang on until 'til I get there."

"I'll do my best."

Brooke hung up the phone and found her way up to the maternity ward. The nurse on duty however was not willing to hand over Haley's room number.

"I'm sorry miss but that is private information."

"I understand that," Brooke answered, "But Haley is my best friend. Her parents are in an RV somewhere and her husband is breaking his neck to drive back from Charlotte. I'm all she has until he gets here."

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

This woman had officially pissed Brooke Davis off. It was time to get her point across.

"Listen lady, unless you want a woman in labor throwing ice chips at you because you wouldn't give me her room number and she is alone, then kept his charade up. And let me tell you, she's got great aim."

The last part was a lie but how would she know that? The nurse's mouth opened and closed like a fish before she told Brooke that Haley was in room 719.

"Thank you," Brooke said before hurrying to find Haley.

She found the room with ease and walked right in to find the doctor examining Haley, giving Brooke a bird's eye view of Haley's nether region.

"Tutor wife, jeez," she exclaimed, whipping right back around to face the hallway. Brooke felt like she knew Haley all too well now.

"Sorry Brooke, Dr. Finch was just checking to see how far I'm dilated."

The doctor covered Haley with a sheet and pulled off her gloves.

"Your labor is progressing quite quickly, which is rare for first time mothers but it does happen," Dr. Finch said making some notes on Haley's chart, "Let's see you are dilated 7 centimeters Haley. With the speed and strength of your contractions I'd say this baby will be born within the hour."

Haley's eyes grew wide and she became quiet at the realization that Nathan would never make it unless he broke about 20 different traffic laws. Brooke was determined to not let Haley dive into depression when she still needed to get this baby delivered.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Brooke told her friend, taking her cell phone and quickly dialing Mouth's cell phone number.

The audio-visual wiz and good friend answered on the second ring.

"Mouth, how fast can you get a video camera to St. Mark's hospital?" Brooke asked him

"Twenty minutes. Why?" Mouth replied

"Haley's in labor and we think that Nathan is going to miss it. I want to record everything just in case."

"Good call. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks buddy. Room 719," Brooke said to him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

** End Chapter Two**


	3. Forever and Ever, Amen

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Forever and Ever, Amen  
**

Haley smiled at Brooke's smart idea but was soon overcome by another contraction. Brooke was by her side instantaneously and let her grip her hand as the she rode out the pain. Eventually the contraction ended and Haley was able to breathe easier. Brooke grabbed the cup of ice chips and handed them to Haley as she took a cool washcloth and gently caressed Haley's forehead and the back of her neck.

Mouth arrived a few minutes later boasting a video camera.

"Ready for your directorial debut Mr. McFadden?" Brooke asked

"Just let me get set up and we'll be ready to roll," Mouth said with grin.

Brooke's cell phone rang from the side table and she quickly answered seeing that it Nathan calling. She stepped into the hall to take the call.

"Hey. Where are you guys?"

"On the highway. There's a huge accident that is causing a ton of traffic. We've barely moved twenty feet in the last half hour. How's Haley?"

"She's hanging in there. The doctor said that she should be ready to deliver soon."

Brooke heard the basketball star and soon-to-be father swear.

"Nate, I've got you covered. Mouth's here with a video camera – you won't miss a thing."

"Are you going to go into the delivery room with her?"

"Well…"

"Brooke, please. If I can't be there, please go in with her. She needs you."

"Fineeee," Brooke griped, "You're so lucky I love the two of you."

"Thank you Brooke. This totally earns you godmother status in my book," Nathan told her. Brooke noted that his voice sounded less tense knowing that Brooke was going to stick by Haley's side.

"Godmother huh? Well, that sounds about right," Brooke said, "Nathan, there's nothing else to worry about. Haley's in good hands. Just get here in one piece."

"Will do. See you in a bit."

"All right. Stay safe."

Brooke hung up and went back inside to deliver the bad news. Mouth was doing double-duty, coaching Haley through her current contraction all the while filming. Her contractions were coming quicker now – one hit her almost every minute. But Haley took it like a champ and didn't even curse Nathan for getting her pregnant, which is what Brooke would be doing if their positions were swapped.

"I'll take over from here," she said and took up the washcloth that she would make Haley feel better.

No more than five minutes later, Dr. Finch breezed into the room and announced that Haley was now dilated the full ten centimeters and was ready to be wheeled down to delivery.

"Who's coming into the delivery room?" the doctor asked

"I am," Brooke replied and was handed her a pair of scrubs

"Me too," Mouth added causing looks to be sent in his direction from Brooke, Haley and Dr. Finch. "I'm here to film for Nathan aren't I? This is the most important part."

Haley eventually nodded that it was okay and Mouth was also handed a pair of scrubs.

"There are bathrooms down the hall where you can change. Be quick. This baby won't wait for long."

* * *

Both teenagers made quick work of changing. Brooke pulled her long brown hair up into a messy bun and stuck it all under the sterile cap. Haley had been put into a cap as well and was truthfully beginning to look a little petrified. Brooke held her hand as they wheeled the expectant mother to delivery.

"Brooke?" Haley asked quietly

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Tell me everything's going to be fine."

"Everything is going to be better than fine," Brooke replied giving her a sincere, dimpled smile.

The crowd all arrived at the delivery room and went in. Nurses had already prepped the room. The gurney was wheeled into place and the medical staff assumed positions. Dr. Finch sat in front of the bottom of the gurney and instructed Haley to sit up and put her feet into the stirrups. Mouth got in a position that was out of the way but that he could still film in.

"Okay Haley, on the count of three, I want you to start pushing. 1…2…3…"

Gripping Brooke's hand, Haley began to bear down and pushed. Within in half an hour, the baby's head was nearly crowning.

"Oh God, Brooke! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!" Haley's face was contorted as she pushed. She gripped Brooke's hand, bearing down hard. Brooke's hand hurt but she was sure it did not compare to how Haley was feeling.

"Come on, Haley! Just a few more pushes," Dr. Finch coached.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Haley groaned.

"This time I mean it."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Haley cried, shaking her head, "I can't push anymore."

"You have to push!" the doctor commanded.

Brooke was holding Haley's hand at the same time as she watched the baby's head crowning. Now she knew why in tenth grade Biology she had determined that giving birth was not for her after having watched 'The Miracle of Life.' But she knew that she couldn't show anything but courage for her friend because the real life version did not make her feel any more blessed to be a woman. So she tried to encourage Haley to keep pushing.

"Push hard, Haley!" Brooke encouraged, rubbing her back.

Haley glared at her in a moment of angry pain. "I'm pushing hard, dammit!"

Brooke wasn't perturbed by her sharp words, in fact it made her grin at Haley's fierceness.

"Push harder!"

And Haley pushed harder.

"He's almost here," Dr. Finch reassured her, "The head's crowning."

A moment later Haley felt a pain so intense that she screamed in agony. Brooke nearly fainted as she watched the baby being pulled free from Haley's body. Haley sighed with relief as the doctor clamped the umbilical cord and Brooke cut it, in Nathan's place. The squalling infant was handed off to a nurse to be cleaned and to measure his height, weight, motor skills, among other things. Brooke followed the nurses and counted ten fingers and ten toes.

"Hales, he's perfect!" Brooke gushed as the baby yawned and allowed the nurses to keep doing what they were doing

Haley delivered the after-birth and then another set of nurses, helped her to get cleaned up so Brooke left to give her some privacy but told Haley that she would be right back.

She exited the delivery room and walked down the hallway, still dressed in the pale blue scrubs that the doctor had given her. She headed for the soda machine and dropped a couple quarters into the slot and pressed the button for whatever diet soda was available.

Just as the machine dropped her beverage, Brooke heard someone shout her name. Nathan was full out running through the corridors of St. Mark's Hospital towards her. Lucas was behind him and running to keep up with his half-brother.

"Where's Haley? What happened?"

Brooke grabbed his hands and looked directly into his questioning eyes.

"Congratulations Nathan. You're a daddy," Brooke said with a smile

Nathan laughed in disbelief. His family was complete – he had a son! He was smiling though tears were shining in his eyes. Lucas gave his brother a hug and proceeded to hug Brooke as well.

"They were moving her back to her room. I'll take you to her."

The boys followed her to Haley's hospital room. The three found Haley holding her newborn son. Nathan was instantly drawn into the room by the sight.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, upon seeing her husband, "When'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," he replied, giving her a loving kiss on the lips. Nathan gingerly reached out and stroked the baby's cheek.

Brooke went to the other side of Haley's bed and pulled a chair close to Haley's bedside and watched as the three bonded.

"So Tutor-mom," Brooke said with a huge smile which Haley returned with a smile of her own, "What's this little guy's name?"

"Brooke Davis, this is your godson – Connor Keith Scott. Do you want to hold him?"

Brooke nodded and Haley handed her son to Brooke delicately. She made sure to support his head and sat back in her chair. Connor was most definitely the son of Haley and Nathan – he had Nathan's dark hair and blue eyes but Haley's delicate features.

"He's going to have to beat the girls off with a stick when he gets older," Brooke said with a soft giggle.

She looked up and her eyes met with Lucas'. Brooke smiled at him and Lucas returned it. They couldn't help smiling at each other – their friends and in Lucas' case, his brother, had created this little life that Brooke held in her arms. The sparks that flew between the two was not lost on Haley.

"Oh God, Brooke, didn't you leave your car at the restaurant?" Haley asked wide eyed, giving the two a little push to spend some time together. "You might get a ticket!"

"I did but I can just take a cab to go get it. A ticket is no big."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure Luke can give you a ride," Haley said, looking expectantly at her childhood best friend.

Lucas quickly agreed to take Brooke to get her car. Brooke kissed the baby's forehead before giving Connor back to Haley. She gave Haley a quick kiss on the cheek and Nathan a hug.

"Just let me change really quick."

* * *

Although Brooke expected the car ride to be awkward, she was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't. They kept up polite conversation about their freshman year of college that was fast approaching, among other things. When Lucas pulled into Maggiano's parking lot, Brooke found herself not getting out of the car but instead bubbling with a question that she had been dying to ask him.

"Hey Luke?" she questioned

"Yeah?" he asked

"Do you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?" he asked, not sure what she was referring to

"What would have happened if I had been the one who was pregnant?"

A lump formed in Lucas' throat. It was truth time.

"All the time," he answered her.

His answer didn't stop Brooke from getting out of the car. She said thanks and closed the passenger door before getting into her own car.

What Lucas didn't realize, was that his answer had only made Brooke love him more.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. In the Air Tonight

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

**Chapter Four – In the Air Tonight**

It was the last all ages night at TRIC before the class of 2006 departed for their respective colleges. If you knew what was good for you, you were at the club to see Hellogoodbye perform. With Karen at home with Lucas' newborn sister, Emily, and Deb still in rehab, Peyton was the sole person in charge. But things were going well – so far.

Karen had hired Rachel to be the new bartender and to the redhead's credit she was good. She kept the of-age crowd at bay and got drinks for those who were legal poured in record time.

Brooke wasn't sure why she was at TRIC. Sure, Lucas had wanted her to come but she didn't want to awkwardly make conversation with the curly-headed blonde that was usually by Lucas' side. In truth, ever since he had taken her to get her car from the parking of the restaurant, things had been going differently for them as friend. They had gone to lunch several times and spoke often on the phone. It was definitely a change for Brooke.

Upon seeing Mouth and Gigi sitting at a table, she walked over to join them.

"Hey party people," she greeted and took a seat on the stool closest to Mouth, "What's the what?"

"Not much," Mouth responded, "Rachel's making pretty good drinks and not carding friends if you're interested."

"If it'll make the evening bearable," Brooke answered and went to see Rachel.

The redhead winked at a cute guy as he handed her a tip before turning her attention to Brooke.

"Hey whore," Rachel greeted affectionately, "What can I get you?"

"Sex on the Beach please."

"Coming right up," Rachel said and quickly made the drink and passed it to her. Brooke paid her, left her a generous tip and left the bar hearing Rachel telling her to enjoy.

"Ma'm, can you show me some ID?" a gruff voice said from behind her.

Brooke froze and turned around to find Lucas with a huge grin on his face.

"Jerk," she said, lightly smacking him in the arm

"Hey, what can I say? You're an easy target."

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. They walked over to Mouth's table together, keeping up a conversation.

"You look great," he complimented and she blushed, ducking her head.

She was wearing a satin halter dress with striped floral patterns that she had just picked up that morning. Brooke knew that with Peyton floating around the room that she couldn't just start flirting with him, so instead she changed the topic.

"So how's your mom and Emily?"

"I'm living with a little sister that apparently doesn't like to sleep at night."

"Aw, not fun for you I'm guessing."

"Yeah, but other than that it's been great. She's adorable."

They sat down and barely got into their conversation before a nervous and frazzled Peyton came over.

"What's wrong Pey?" Lucas asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Hellogoodbye's tour bus broke down. They are supposed to be on stage in an hour."

"What do you need?"

"Their instruments and stuff are already here. I'm going to go pick them up."

"I'll come with you," Lucas said getting up.

"No," Peyton said, "I need you to stay and be in charge. Your mom is counting on me."

Lucas conceded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips much to Brooke's dismay.

"I hope everything works out," Brooke said, taking a sip of her drink

"Yeah, me too," Lucas said staring after Peyton

Brooke knew she needed to get his attention back to her otherwise he'd be brooding all night.

"Things will be fine," Brooke told him, putting her hand on his affectively bringing him back to her, "Here, try this," she said pushing her Sex on the Beach to him.

Lucas obliged and agreed that it was good. That's when she was struck with a brilliant idea.

"I just figured out how to make this evening a little more fun. Be right back."

Brooke conferred with Rachel who agreed to bring a tray of drinks over to the table. She then proceeded to grab a couple of the guys from the Rivercourt off the dance floor and brought them over to the table.

"Okay, we're going to play Fuck the Dealer," Brooke told everyone as Rachel shuffled a deck of cards.

"Rachel, where did you find a deck of cards?"

"Aw, Luke, you didn't think I would work at a bar and not keep a pair of dice and a deck of cards handy did you?" Rachel answered with a smirk

"I guess I'm losing my touch," he said right back.

Drinks were passed around and Rachel started the game up. The purpose was to effectively guess what card was on the top of the pile. The dealer, Rachel, in this case would then say higher or lower and one had the chance to guess again. If the person got it wrong, they had to drink the difference in seconds. If the person got it right, the dealer had to drink.

After approximately an hour, Lucas and Brooke were both drunk, thanks to Rachel's strong drinks. It made Brooke remember their first date, when she had gotten Lucas drunk, tattooed and they had had an intense make out session in the back of the bar.

"_Don't you love weird science?" she asked causing him the nod and swallow the beer that he had just finished_

"_Ah, the family jewels," Lucas said, quoting the movie_

_Brooke followed suit and said "He doesn't even have a license, Lisa!" and Lucas laughed at her antics_

_They were only slightly interrupted by Lucas' cell phone but being the gentleman that he was, he ignored the call._

_"Where were we?" he asked staring intently into her eyes, making her heart flutter a bit._

"_We were having fun," she answered him simply_

"_Mmmhmm. I'm glad we did this."_

"_Good. So what's your take on tattoos?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder_

"_I don't know….depends," he answered, not really sure where she was headed with the question. _

_Brooke took hold of his hand and told him to come with her. She took him to the back room and leaned against the wall, pulling him closer to her._

"_What do you think about this tattoo?" she asked as she pulled down the zipper on her jeans, giving him view of the black Chinese symbol permanently inked into the skin of her right hip.  
_  
_Brooke was no lost on the appreciative look on Lucas' face. _

"_Mmmm," he moaned softly, "That tattoo is very, very sexy."_

"_Right answer."_

_Their lips met and their kisses only grew in passion that night._

She looked sideways at the boy that she sat next to her. He looked happy. And that only made her miss him more.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked softly, almost shyly, as she lightly stroked his hand with just the tips of her fingers knowing that this touch would cause him to shiver. It always did and it always would.

Lucas nodded and led her out to the dance floor. The song switched and soon Akon and Snoop Dogg were blaring. The heat of the room became even more unbearable as their bodies stood inches apart, but neither dared to make a move to cool down. She felt the beat of the music course through her veins, and in the midst of everyone around her, she began to move to the music. His hands slowly moved to her waist and he pulled her into the dance with him.

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know_

Her body begun to move against her own will and he helped her out by bringing her in close and grinding up against her. She froze, stunned by his movements before falling into the dance with him.

_Shorty I can see you ain't lonely _

_Handful of niggas and they all got cheese,  
So you lookin' at me now, what it gonna be?_

_Just another tease far as I can see,  
Tryin' get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs,  
Throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cuz I'm far from a scrub,  
You know my pedigree, ex-dealer use to move 'phetamines,  
Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you._

Both wanted to know what the other was thinking, but the information was irrelevant as they swayed to the music. Nothing else mattered, just them and the beat, their bodies brushing up against one another, his hands on her and hers on him.

She felt a new wave of desire in her body with every movement, while he felt a completely new emotion run through him with her flush up against him. He felt more than a meaningless night out - he felt their history and the passion that was between them. He saw the suffering in her eyes that he had been causing her by being with Peyton and he wanted to take that away.

Near the end of the song, Lucas became emboldened and he kissed her. Although she was a little stunned at first, she soon returned the amount of fervor in the kiss. It felt so good to have his lips on hers again.

When they broke apart, Brooke didn't want this to be the end. She tangled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Lucas," she whispered, "What do you want?"

"I want you," he answered, stroking her cheek lightly.

Brooke nodded and quickly made her way over to Rachel. She whispered something in the redhead's ear. Rachel nodded and grinned wickedly. Brooke came back over to Lucas, grabbed his hand and said simply:

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Through the haze of pheromones, alcohol and desire Lucas was able to carry Brooke into the bedroom. It was a success and they tumbled into the room. Their clothes, already mostly undone, were flung off as they traveled the length of the room in a heap. It seemed to be only seconds before Brooke was naked on on the bed.

"My god, I need to be inside you..." Lucas moaned, sliding his fingers into her wetness and sucking a proprietary brand onto her thigh.

Brooke arched into his hand. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Lucas, please fuck me."

Lucas shifted into position, kissing his way up Brooke's chest. Brooke handed him a condom and he straddled her, his teeth ripping the square open. In one fluid motion, he put the condom on. She wrapped her legs around him again and clung by her hands to his shoulders and upper back. Her moan vibrated against his neck as he entered her.

"Oh!" Brooke yelped in his ear, panting.

"They rocked together, their voices hoarse and rising with mutual pleasure. Lucas buried his mouth in her neck, sucking and biting the salty skin.

The pressure to come was building, urgent. He was powerless to slow down, to pace himself. As he moved faster, he felt her tense in his arms and climax, sound dissolving from her in breathless sobs. He let himself go and kissed her softly, moaning into her mouth as he came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peyton was nearly driving herself crazy looking for her boyfriend as Hellogoodbye performed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel and figured that she could ask her if she had seen Lucas. Hell, it was better than asking the Devil.

"Rachel, have you seen Lucas?"

"I think he got called home by his mom. I saw him on his cell a while ago."

"Oh," Peyton responded

"I'm sure he's fine," Rachel said.

Peyton nodded and chewed on her thumbnail as she walked away.

**End Chapter Four  
**


	5. Breathe Me

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've gotten some reviews stating that they don't think Brooke would do what she did in the last chapter. I love reviews so I'm not going to yell. But here's my rationale.

For this story, Brooke's feelings are unresolved when it comes to Lucas. Peyton has betrayed Brooke twice. Although I don't condone in real life that something like this be done, I do believe that sex has many implications.

I'm very excited about the plans that I have for this story, so please believe in my purpose and my cluttered brain and most of all, please keep reading! – _heartsmash_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Breathe Me**

Brooke awoke in her bed at Rachel's. But she wasn't alone – she was tightly cocooned in Lucas' strong arms. And they were both naked.

Fear immediately rose in her chest. What had she done? True, she was in love with Luke.

True, she had been missing him terribly.

But in no way had she planned on doing this to Peyton. Sure, she and Peyton were not best friends but Brooke despised what Peyton had done with Lucas while they had been together. And that had only been kisses.

God, she felt like a whore.

Brooke felt Lucas stir beside her. He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder and whispered good morning.

"Morning," she replied and struggled to get out of his embrace much to Lucas' confusion. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Want some company?" he asked playfully

"No," she said simply, instantly regretting it. A mix of emotions played out on his face. Before he could say a word, she went to the bathroom.

* * *

She came back twenty minutes later, dressed in a robe. Her skin was nearly raw from having scrubbed so hard. Brooke found Lucas getting dressed. His cell phone beeped impatiently from the dresser.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute," she heard him say bitterly

"Luke…" she murmured sadly

He looked at her, anger momentarily flashing in his eyes.

"I was willing to end things with Peyton for you. But now I can see that's not what you want."

"I want you Lucas. And I've missed you, so much. But what we did…to Peyton."

He nodded, understanding what she had just conveyed.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Lucas asked her. She shook her head. "What did last night mean to you?"

She hesitate before answering.

"It was you finally coming back to me. It was us," she told him "And I love every minute of it."

Lucas walked over and kissed her forehead, and then her lips. Brooke cherished the touch, knowing it would probably be the last.

"I'll call you," he said and walked out of the room. Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and sobbed.

* * *

She had cried so long and so hard that she had fallen asleep. Rachel shook her awake several hours later.

"What happened? I stayed at Bevin's last night to give you two some privacy."

"We…uh, slept together."

"I totally knew it! When you told me you were leaving with him, I had a feeling. So what happened? Was it good?"

Brooke ignored the second question and just gave her the facts.

"He left this morning. I wasn't…we can't be together and I realized that."

"I guess you didn't hear what happened after he left."

Brooke shook her head no.

"He broke up with her."

It didn't surprise her. Lucas probably felt guilty over what he had done.

"Oh," was all she could respond with.

"Oh? That's it? Didn't he call you to tell you?"

She shrugged her shoulders because she honestly had no idea.

"Good God woman, check your phone!" Rachel urged

Brooke followed her advice and took the bag that she had had last night and searched through it for her cell phone. She quickly dialed her voicemail and heard the mechanical voice tell her that she had five new voicemails.

"Brooke, it's Lucas. I broke up with Peyton. I just figured you should…because if there is a chance that you changed your mind, I want you to know that I'll wait."

"Hey Brooke," she heard Peyton sniffle, "Uh, Lucas and I broke up and I really just needed someone to talk to. Give me a call when you get this."

"Brooke, it's Hales. I just got off the phone with both Lucas and Peyton. Apparently, they broke up. Do you know what the deal is? Call me!"

"Hey Brooke, it's Bevin. What the hell is going on? I'm getting phone calls from Lucas wondering if I've talked to you today. Please call me back!"

"Brooke, it's Rach. I'm on my way home. Make sure your clothes are on."

"End of message," the mechanical voice said, sounding almost tired.

Brooke wasn't sure where to go or what to do. But she figured it was best to call Peyton back first.

* * *

Upon calling Peyton, she agreed to meet her for coffee. When she arrived, Brooke could see that Peyton looked like she felt. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't put much effort into dressing herself. She looked despondent.

It made her feel even worse than what she had before she entered the coffee house.

"Hey," Brooke greeted taking a seat, "How are you?"

Peyton made a noise of shock.

"A little shocked," Peyton said playing with her napkin, "Things were going so well."

"I know it seems that way sweetie, but in reality maybe it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Peyton questioned indignantly. "Did he tell you something?"

"N-nn-no," Brooke stammered

Peyton stared at her questioningly. Brooke knew she had been backed into a corner and needed to come out with the truth.

"Peyton, I need to tell you something."

"I figured."

"Lucas and I…we had sex last night."

Peyton was lightning quick and slapped her. Brooke bit her lip, knowing she deserved that.

"I'm sorry. We had too much to drink…and I guess our resolved feelings just…needed an outlet."

"Whatever. You're a whore, Brooke Davis. Thanks for the stab in the back."

Brooke watch as Peyton walked out the door and out of her life.

* * *

After leaving the coffee house, Brooke drove around town a little bit, hoping the drive would clear her head. She felt guilty and rightfully so. She had destroyed what little friendship existed between her and Peyton. Much like Hester Prynne with the scarlet A emblazoned over her heart, she felt marked with her sin of luring the boy she loved away from another woman. It wasn't right what she had done and she knew it.

Pulling into Rachel's driveway, she saw Lucas sitting on the porch steps, his car parked at the curb. Getting out of the car, she walked to where he sat, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll called you," he said simply.

"I know," she replied running a hand through her hair, "I got your voicemail."

"Were you going to call me back?"

Brooke bit her lip, knowing that she wasn't. She had planned on avoiding him so as to not draw any more attention to herself than what she already had.

"That's great Brooke. Thanks for the honesty."

"What do you want from me Lucas?" she cried, "We can't be together! Not after what we did! I would expect you of all people to recognize that!"

"Why can we be together? I know what we did to Peyton – I was there! But…things are different now. I'm not with Peyton."

Brooke shook her head disapprovingly. Lucas appeared to be like a toddler not getting his way.

"Yeah, I got the memo when Peyton slapped me."

"She slapped you? Why?"

"Because I told her the truth. I wasn't going to walk around holding that in Lucas. Unlike you, I can't compartmentalize hurting people."

"I was going to tell her," Lucas started but Brooke stopped him.

"Well obviously you didn't tell her that that was the reason you were breaking up with her."

He hung his head.

"What does his mean?" he asked softly.

"It means that you are going to leave for Chapel Hill and I'm leaving for New York City."

"That's it?" Lucas questioned disbelievingly

"That's it," she said before she unlocked the door and went inside. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor just as the tears started in once again.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay! I've had terrible writer's block in regards to the end of this chapter. I'm still not 100 percent in love with how I ended it, but I need to get to the chapter which is already partially written. Feedback is love!

* * *

**Chapter Six – Dreaming with a Broken Heart**

Lucas lay on his bed, tossing a basketball straight up and down. Two weeks prior, he and Brooke had had it out on Rachel's front lawn. It was not only what she had but how she said it that drove him crazy.

"_It means that you are going to leave for Chapel Hill and I'm leaving for New York City."_

"_That's it?" _

"_That's it."_

And suddenly, it felt like everything that he had been sure of, disappeared at that instant. A knock came on the side door of the Roe household bringing him out of his thoughts. He begrudgingly got up and was shocked to find Peyton standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Peyton?" he questioned

"Hi," she said quietly

"What are you…doing here?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable that his ex-girlfriend had shown up on his porch.

"I'm here to find out why you and Brooke are not together, since that was apparently the reason why you broke up with me."

Embarrassed with her airing his dirty laundry out in the open, he allowed her to come inside. Peyton leaned against his desk and he took a seat on the end of his bed.

"Brooke and I are not together because she is not okay with what we did to you. She was pretty adamant last time we spoke."

"So she's got a conscious post-coitus but before that it's okay to sleep with someone else's boyfriend?" Peyton said with a scoff

Lucas sent her a look for her sarcasm.

"Right, not helping, sorry."

"I'm sorry we broke up Peyton and I am so sorry for hurting you the way that I did, but I still don't know what you're doing here."

"I'm here to help you get with Brooke."

"Huh?" he questioned, quite confused by the sudden turn of events.

"You're miserable, and according to Haley, Brooke's miserable. So let's have it – what have you already done to try and get her back?"

Lucas quickly became sheepish because in truth, he hadn't done anything to really prove to her that he wanted her back. He had simply just let her control things.

"You've done nothing?" Peyton asked incredulously

"I wanted to give her space…"

"Yeah, that's the last thing Brooke needs. If you want her, you need to tell her why. Otherwise, you'll be using a cane before Brooke realizes that you've been waiting around for her."

Peyton gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"You know Luke, I forgive you. I always knew you and Brooke were meant to be. I mean, tormented artist and tortured athlete? Did we ever really have a chance in a world where opposites attract?" she said with a smile.

"For what it's worth Peyton, I loved every moment we had together. I'll always care for you."

"I know Lucas and that's what makes you a good guy most of the time," she said softly and walked out of the door.

* * *

The same day that Peyton visited Lucas, Brooke rapped on the Scott apartment door twice and waited patiently for Haley to come to the door. She really needed to talk to someone about the Lucas situation. Instead, she was met by Nathan and Connor. The basketball star was juggling a bottle, burp cloth as well as his son. 

"Hey Brooke," he greeted

"Hey Nate, is Hales here?"

"Sorry, no. She's getting a haircut while I watch Connor."

"Damn," she muttered and Nate sensed her upset at his wife not being present.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, bouncing his son to keep him happy.

"Maybe," Brooke answered honestly and followed him into the apartment.

They took a seat on the couch and Brooke told Nathan everything that had happened recently between her and Lucas, as he fed the baby.

"Any pearls of wisdom that you have to bestow on me?"

Nathan took a minute to think about it and passed Connor off to her to burp while he brooded on the situation that Brooke was currently in.

"How do you feel about him Brooke? Is being with him what you want?"

"I love him, I know that. But I'm not really sure if I want to be with him right now – I'm leaving so soon," she answered honestly. It was true. As much she loved him, was getting tangled in the past good for the future that lay ahead of her?

"Listen, Luke's my big brother and you are a good friend. And as much as Luke is my brother and a good guy, if you can't see yourself as being ready for a long distance relationship then I would just leave it alone."

Brooke knew that Nathan was absolutely right. It was best to leave things the way they were. Things could never go back to the way they were because in truth everyone was growing up and moving on.

"Thanks Nate," she said giving Connor a kiss on a cheek and a hug to the baby's father. "Talking really helped."

"No problem Brooke. I'm always here."

* * *

For the next week after the talk with Nate, Brooke busied herself with packing for school and getting her new life together in New York. She found out who her roommate at the Fashion Institute of Technology would be – some girl from Chicago named Fiona. Her name seemed cool enough, so Brooke was not as worried as she thought she would be. 

However, the phone calls, e-mails and visits from Lucas were never ending. Luckily, she could screen her calls, ignore his e-mails and Rachel or Bevin intercepted his unannounced drop-bys.

As she packed a box in the room she was still sharing with Rachel, she heard the doorbell ring. She moved towards the stairs but then heard Rachel answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel question incredulously.

"Is Brooke here?" Brooke heard Lucas ask

"Dude, you just don't get it. The last time you two talked she didn't give any indication as to you two getting back together."

"That doesn't matter," Lucas told her, his jaw set.

Brooke admired his tenacity. Making sure that she was hidden in her position on the stairs, she moved so she could see the scene that playing out before here. She could see that Rachel had crossed her arms defensively and was leaning against the doorjamb. Lucas had his hands in his pockets and he didn't move.

"You know I don't get you Lucas. I see this cyclic pattern with you – Brooke, Peyton and now suddenly you want Brooke back again? What's different this time? What is it that is going to make her want to be your girlfriend again?"

Brooke waited intently, curious to see what his answer would be.

"I know what you just said is true, Rachel. And you've got a point. If I were Brooke, I wouldn't want to see me and I sure as hell wouldn't want to give a relationship another go-round. But if I could talk to her I would tell her that she is the only girl that has been able to make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

Brooke saw Rachel's strong stance lessen slightly and that the redhead was also waiting to see what the desperate young man that stood in front of her would say.

"Brooke makes me feel out my element. It's like she makes the world move in the slow motion when she's around me. And I know I love her…because if I didn't I wouldn't be here telling you why I want her to give me another chance."

He stilled loved her? Even after the two subsequent breakups, the fights, the mess with Peyton? Brooke was a little stunned at his admission of love.

"Well, she's still not here," Rachel said, "But I will tell her that you were here. I just hope for your sake that she wants to give you another chance."

Lucas nodded and walked to his waiting car. She heard the front door close and Rachel's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm guessing you heard everything he had to say,"

"Yeah," Brooke replied dazed.

"And? What happens now?"

"I'm not really sure," she said honestly.

"How much longer can you avoid him? He's leaving next week and after that, can you honestly say that a relationship will work? Enjoy the time that you have left in each other's lives and make the most of it. Screw Peyton, screw the what ifs….pay attention to the present."

* * *

It was the first time in a long time that Rachel actually made sense. 

The room was bare save her the sheets that were on the bed and a few odds and ends that Brooke needed out until it time to leave Tree Hill. She lay in bed, alone in the bedroom seeing as how Rachel was working that night at TRIC.

Since Rachel had told her to live in the present, Brooke had done some major thinking and had even gone to the good old' fashioned pro-con list. The pros had of course outweighed the cons, but it didn't mean that Brooke had lost all her fear in one week. She was still afraid that seeing Lucas before leaving for New York would ruin her for other men.

Brooke had said goodbye to everyone else. Haley, Nathan and Connor were leaving in two weeks for Duke. Bevin had already left for Towson, Skills only days behind her. There had no exchange of goodbyes with Peyton, but it wasn't like Brooke had expected any.

The only person that she had not said goodbye to was Lucas. But as she lay there in the darkness, she knew it would be worse if she did not say goodbye.

So she got out of bed, pulled on some clothes and went outside. Her car had been turned into the dealership as she no longer needed it in New York City. So she began to walk to his house. Halfway there, the sky opened up and it began to pour. Brooke quickly became soaked to the bone and not to mention cold.

She made it to the side door of his house but hesitated in knocking. Maybe it was the fact that she was cold or maybe it was because she never really stopped loving him but she knocked.

He answered, looking sleepy but it immediately turned to shock upon seeing her standing in his doorway.

"Hi," she said, the tears immediately pricking her eyes, "I couldn't sleep because I knew I hadn't said goodbye to you."

"Come in," he said moving aside to let her in, "God, you're shivering. Let me get you something warm."

He handed her a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Give me your wet ones," he demanded and she hesitated but quickly remembered that he had seen her naked many times before this.

"Wait here. I'm going to go run these through the dryer."

While he was gone, she pulled on the clothes he had given her. When he returned, she questioned where his mother was.

"She took Emily to see Royal and Mae. They were anxious to meet her."

Brooke nodded and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Silence enveloped the room and the two teens that were in it. Lucas was finally the one to break it.

"Brooke, I'm leaving tomorrow. I've called you dozens of times and stopped by the house. Everything has gone unanswered. What are you doing here?"

Brooke ran a hand through her rain soaked hair.

"I'm an idiot, that's why I'm here. To think that I would leave or even let you leave without saying goodbye is mean and so undeserving of what we've had. You've been such a wonderful part of my life and I'm…not really willing to let it end that way."

After getting out what she knew had been holed up inside her since the morning after TRIC, Brooke looked up at him. He looked adorable – his hair was standing up in places probably from his pillow and he was smiling at the mini-speech that she had just given.

Brooke quickly closed the gap between them and kissed him with as much as she could muster. Within seconds, Lucas had forgotten all surprise, anger, pain, and was returning Brooke's kiss with the hunger she desired. His left arm had claimed territory on her mid back; his right hand had found its way to her lower back, pressing our bodies even tighter together. Suddenly she was up against the wall with the mural of the Rivercourt painted on it, pinned by his hips.

It wasn't easy, this thing between them. It had never been easy. Both of them knew that.

Clothes were quickly lost and before she knew it they had both climaxed and she had her head resting on his chest. They lay there in silence, both breathing heavily.

Brooke didn't know if she should speak first, if only to clarify what had just happened but waited to see if he would speak.

"Brooke, this is goodbye isn't it?" he asked gently

She screwed her eyes shut tightly, trying to keep to keep the tears at bay. If there was ever a time that she wished not to cry, this was it.

"I wish it didn't have to be but we can't keep up this vicious circle. College is waiting for you and fashion school is waiting for me…"

"I know," he replied, and it was more understanding than she had gotten from him in a very long time. "Stay the night?" he asked

Brooke answered his request by snuggling deeper into his embrace. It was one last night before the future came knocking on both their doors.

**End Chapter Six **


	7. There She Goes

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes**: Okay, so this is where the story jumps 5 years ahead. All the Tree Hill seniors of 2006 are up to something different but interesting, so keep reading. Feedback is love!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – There She Goes**

**2012**

Brooke Davis was enamored with the life she was living.

Having dropped Clothes Over Bros while still in fashion school, she now owned and operated the fashion line, Penelope D., and it was doing better than she could have imagined. She was dressing the likes of Kate Moss, Alexis Bledel and Christina Aguilera.

She had an amazing loft overlooking Central Park, thanks to the shrewd real-estate abilities of her parents. It had been their college graduation present to her. Upon them handing her the keys, she had gone crazy with painting and decorating. Her apartment was complete with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and a spare room that Brooke was finally in the midst of turning into a room for her to work in. Mannequins has just been ordered that past week.

New York City had been good for her. The city was her oyster as she liked to say. Along with her job and her apartment, Brooke had found a group of good friends.

Nora Barry was the yin to Brooke's yang. Nora was 5'9" with pin straight brunette hair and piercing green eyes. She had model looks but instead blessed Brooke with some of the best public relations skills that she could have wished for. Nora originally hailed from Marina del Ray, California and her parents were wealthy and retired. Instead of going to Los Angeles to work, Nora blazed her own trail to New York and began at a large firm as an intern. She advanced quickly and once Brooke's line showed promised, her boss sent her on her own account. It had been a match made in heaven as Brooke and Nora had been friends since that fateful day.

These days, Nora was solely dedicated to Penelope D. and her boss was thrilled with the amount of revenue that coming in, along with the name that she was making for the firm. However, when it came to boys, Nora was less than interested. At times, Brooke believed she was a little too driven to work rather than to play.

Then there was Alexandra Pierson. A native of Bridgeport, Connecticut Alex marched to the beat of her own drum – instead of inheriting a pair of pearls on her sixteenth birthday, she dyed a section of her raven colored hair blue nearly giving her proper society mother a heartattack. Alex was Brooke's protégée – at only the ripe old age of 21, she was younger than most of the girls that Brooke surrounded herself with but Alex kept life interesting. She was loud and opinionated but had an awesome brain that was responsible for designing a portion of Penelope D.'s fall line.

Named for the fiery color of her hair, Scarlett O'Connell was a different story. She had become Brooke's assistant, confidant and friend. Her wavy red hair and blue eyes were the ultimate attraction for guys and she nearly had to beat them off with a stick. At the same time, Scarlett was a little bit of an idealist. She was almost like a princess waiting in her tower to be rescued by her knight in shining armor. Brooke and Nora knew what she wanted, but knew that it rarely existed.

Luckily for Brooke, it existed. For the past eight months, she had been dating restaurant owner Rob D'Angelo. It had been blissful. It has been a different relationship than Brooke's past ones. There was more communication, more attention, more everything. When they had met, Brooke had not really given him the time of day. He had accompanied a friend to the fashion show that she had put on and right of the middle had come backstage and introduced himself to her.

"_I'm Rob," he said and Brooke being a little stressed from the show going on, just smiled and kept checking on the models that were going out onto the runway. _

"_Do you like coffee?" he tried again_

"_Love it," she said tying a bathing suit on a model named Kendra. _

"_Would you like to get some?"_

"_Listen, Rob is it?" He nodded and she continued. "Kind of in the middle of this fashion show. Come find me after." _

And with that Brooke pushed the encounter out of her mind. But the boy was relentless and he showed up just as she had instructed. It impressed the hell out of Brooke because men were usually not that persistent, so to have one of them actually listen to what she needed made her feel like she might be special. So they got coffee after the show and rest was history. Eight months of history.

And it didn't hurt that he looked like Christian Bale's younger brother.

It was 11 am on a Wednesday in early February after a long meeting with some potential new investors when Brooke waltzed into the office of Penelope D. and was immediately greeted by Scarlett's smiling face.

"Messages," she chirped and handed her a pile of pink slips, most likely of calls that she had to return

"Thanks babe," Brooke said and went into her office that remained organizationally challenged and plopped into her big office chair. Characteristically Nora would waltz in after her break with Starbucks for the entire office. Until then Brooke would go through the slips of paper and return calls. Shuffling through the papers, she saw Haley James-Scott scrawled at the top.

Dialing the number in Denver, Brooke waited for Haley to pick up.

"Hello?" a stressed sounding Haley greeted. In the background, Brooke could hear the makings of a temper tantrum.

"Bad time?" Brooke questioned

"Brooke!" Haley said excitedly, "A little, Connor is angry that I turned off the television."

"Let me talk to my godson," she said and waited for the exchange of the phone.

"Hello?" Connor asked

"Hey baby boy, it's Aunt Brooke. What's going on?"

"Nuthin'," he replied, "Mommy turned off Go, Diego, Go and it made me mad."

"Well, Mommy knows best, right? She only wants to make sure that you don't watch too much TV."

"Right," she heard the 5 year old mumble, "When are you gonna visit?"

"Soon sweetie pie. I'm working on my vacation plans now."

"Good, because we all miss you. Especially Mommy."

"I know Connor, and I am trying my best. Can I have Mom back now?"

"Yup, bye Aunt Brooke."

"Bye kiddo, love you."

Brooke was amazed everyday at how fast Connor had grown up into the little person that she was now able to have small conversations with and talk about going to pre-school.

It was hard that the people she loved lived so far away, but when Nathan got drafted by the Denver Nuggets right out of Duke, they had had no choice but to move across the country.

The phone switched hands again and Haley got back on the line.

"How'd you diffuse that bomb?"

"Ah, can't say," Brooke answered playfully, "It's one of the pages in the How to be an Aunt handbook."

Haley laughed softly.

"So what's up Tutor Mom?"

"Just wanted to see if you are going to be around in two weeks. I know you've been doing a lot of traveling lately."

"I'll be around," Brooke answered leaning back in her chair, "Why, what's going on?"

"Well, Nathan's got a game on the 22nd but then we are going to spend a week between New York and Tree Hill."

"Oh Hales, that would be so great. I'll clear my schedule for you all."

"I can't wait to see you Tigger, it's been awhile. And I know you are pretty anxious to meet Molly."

True, she was. Molly had been born last year while Brooke had been in Paris for Fashion Week. And since then, there had been no time to fly to Colorado.

"I am and if she looks anything like her big brother, you going to have to lock her up until she's 30."

Haley laughed and they exchanged plans of when they were to arrive in New York. Brooke scribbled them down on a piece of paper before saying goodbye to her friend and hanging up.

Knowing she had to get some work done, she left her office to see what Alex was working on as well as to work on some sketches.

She could wait for the next week and a half to fly by so that she and Haley would be reunited.

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. A Case Of You

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

**Chapter Eight – A Case of You**

Two weeks passed by that were filled with finishing up clothes for a fashion show that would take place while Haley and Nathan were in town but before she knew it, Brooke was waiting in the baggage claim area of John F. Kennedy International Airport for the Scott family to make their way down from their flight. Undoubtedly, security would be in full force around them to prevent crazed fans from pushing their way to Nathan for a photo or an autograph.

Finally, a copy of US Weekly and a bottle of Fiji later, she saw the four figures come through the door, protected by three burly security guards. Nathan was carrying her godson and Haley was pushing Molly in a stroller.

Upon seeing them, Brooke squealed in delight and dropped her magazine before running towards her extended family. She gathered Haley in a tight hug only to quickly realize something.

"Ohmigod, you are totally pregnant!"

Haley nodded and smiled and Brooke sent a wry grin at Nathan, who could only duck his head, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Haley had work a dark colored top that hid the small baby bump that was protruding from her normally petite figure.

"When are you due?"

"August 28th," Haley answered resting a hand on what was to be the third Scott child.

"Day-um," Brooke answered, "It's going to be hot for you."

"Yeah, I know," Haley said throwing a mock glare at her husband.

"Okay, well let's get your luggage then get you guys to your hotel."

Nathan and Haley agreed and they waited for the luggage before getting into the chauffeured Navigator that Brooke had ordered for the week.

After dropping all their luggage, they headed over to Brooke's apartment to change for dinner and to meet up with Rob.

As Haley put the kids down for a nap in the guest bedroom, Nathan unpacked the diaper bag seeing as he needed to get out all of the pacifiers since Molly had developed a weird habit. The little girl fell asleep with one pacifier in her mouth, but would proceed to throw it out of the crib and search for a new one, that she knew would be laying beside her.

Nathan removed a book that Haley had stuffed in to the bag as the plane had landed and laid it on the coffee table. Curious to see what Haley was reading, Brooke picked it up and saw the title _Glory Town._ Quickly glancing to the author, she blanched at seeing that Lucas Scott was the writer.

"Oh my God," Brooke muttered, "I can't believe this."

Nate glanced up as she dropped onto the couch, the book still clutched tightly in her hands, her eyes glued to the front cover.

"Uhhhh…" he started uneasily, running a hand through his closely cropped raven locks.

Haley came out of the bedroom and saw Brooke with the book in hand.

"Nathan!" she cried, "You weren't supposed to let her see that!"

Brooke's eyes shot up to Haley's.

"I'm not two years old. You can't protect me from stuff."

Haley swiftly took a seat next to her, ready to defend her actions.

"That was not my intention in the slightest. But I also was not going to wave it in front of your face when I know you've finally got a wonderful life here. I figured it would only send you backwards."

Brooke bit her lip and ran her fingers over the cover gently.

"I can't believe he wrote a book," she said softly.

"Actually, it's his fourth," Nathan told her, taking a seat in the stylish armchair that was across from the couch.

"Fourth?" Brooke asked, her voice cracking

"If you call that helping, I'm not so sure you should be trying to," Haley said, shooting her husband a glare.

"How did I not know?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Sweetie, you've been so busy and more importantly, happy. This shouldn't change that."

Brooke nodded. Haley, ever the levelheaded one, made a lot of sense when it came to talking her down from the ledge.

"He's good though?" Brooke questioned

"Uh, yeah, he's really good. They're calling him the Nicholas Sparks of our generation. Oprah's had all his books featured on her show. He's gained quite a deal of recognition for his talent."

"Wow," she whispered.

The doorbell of the apartment buzzed and Brooke knew it was Rob. Letting out a shaky breath, she instructed Haley to hide the book. Putting on a smile she went to the door and greeted her boyfriend happily before bringing him inside to meet Haley and Nathan.

"Haley and Nate, this is Rob D'Angelo, my boyfriend."

Nate immediately sized Rob up, which was unnecessary because Rob immediately acted like more a teenage basketball fan than a grown man.

"Holy shit, you're Nathan Scott - #23! You've made more baskets for the Denver Nuggets this season then they made per game before you signed with them!"

Nathan shook Rob's hand and Brooke knew she would have a hard time getting the sports talk to end this evening.

"Sweetheart, Nora got us reservations at Butter – Hales and I are jut going to change and then Nathan can finish getting ready."

Brooke had convinced Alex to watch Connor and Molly, which thankfully she had accepted. She would have been foolish not to – she didn't get paid as Brooke's intern so some extra cash, which would most likely go to fabric for her side projects, would be welcome.

She grabbed Haley by the hand and practically dragged her into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Wow, way to be conspicuous," Haley said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, but how am I supposed to act with all this information? I mean for years, Lucas has been a very distant memory and now he's smack dab in the middle of my present."

Brooke was frazzled and Haley noted this as the brunette fashion designer moved about the walk-in closet throwing an outfit, shoes and a handbag that matched the ensemble out the door.

"I mean, Rob has been amazing! And I love him! All this information about Lucas has very terrible timing."

"If you love Rob like you say you do then I say put the information you heard about Lucas behind you."

Brooke pulled on a jersey material cocktail dress and nodded vehemently.

"You're right," she told Haley, "I just need to focus on what's been good in my life – you, Nate, Rob and my clothes."

"It's the safest thing," Haley told her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dinner went really well. Haley gave her approval to Brooke over Rob, as the boy had charmed Haley just as he had done to Brooke eight months ago.

After Haley and Nathan had picked up the kids and went back to their hotel, and after she and Rob had made love, she snuck away from his sleeping form to make a cup of tea, hoping that it would make her sleep easier.

She pulled on a robe and went out to the living room. On the coffee table was Lucas' book. She approached the book timidly as if it had the ability to hurt her. Sitting on the couch, she cracked the spine and a piece of paper fell into her lap. She picked it up and quickly read what Haley had written.

_Tigger, _

_Just in case you wanted to know what the past was doing in the present. _

_Tutor Mom_

Over the years, Haley had gotten to know her better and it went to show how much the one time tutor was needed in her life. Opening the book, she immediately saw the dedication page.

_To P.G., love always_

Unless Lucas was dating someone with the initials P.G., Brooke felt it safe to assume that the dedication was to her, as more often than not he had referred to her as 'Pretty Girl.'

She wasn't completely sure how she felt about the dedication and she didn't know what made her continue on to the first page, but she did.

_Prologue_

_Nicholas Wolf had concluded that the time of day that he was most at peace with life and the rest of the world was at sunrise. As he watched the colors mix together in the sky in front of him, he never knew what the day would bring._

_As a recent graduate of Brown University, Nick found himself at a crossroads and typically, it revolved around a girl. But this was not just any girl._

_You see Nick was in love with his ex-high school sweetheart, Katherine Underwood. No one in his four years at college had taken her place in his heart because there was no one quite like her._

_But Kate on the other hand had remained in Millersville, had gone to community college and had found someone to take Nick's place. And this was the man that she planned on marrying at the end of the year._

_Nick had two choices. On the one hand, he could move the last of his boxes out of his parents' house to the apartment that he had leased in Chicago. There, he had a job waiting for him at a prestigious architecture firm._

_Or his could stay and fight his way back into Kate's heart…_

_And on this particular morning, when the sunrise was a mixture of orange and red, Nick made a decision. He would stay in Millersville for the time being and he would pray that he could find a way to help Kate rediscover the man that he had become and the love that he still held for her._

Brooke couldn't stop reading as the words just flowed together and completely mesmerized her. She continued to read Lucas' book into the early morning hours and it wasn't until Rob came out of the bedroom that she looked up.

"Whatcha reading babe?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to her. He quickly took the book from her and saw the author.

Rob knew very little about her relationship with Lucas. He knew that she had loved him very much and that their relationship had been very tumultuous. But other than that, she had kept everything under lock and key.

But the look on his face now told her that she was going to have to fully disclose every pertinent detail.

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes**: The first of many Brooke and Lucas interactions to take place in this story. Read and review please!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Sugar, We're Going Down  
**

Lucas' little sister ran rampant around the empty home as his mother and he were attempting to listen to the realtor who was giving them a tour.

He had chosen to buy a summer home after the success of his third book and had been looking for some time for the perfect location. He had finally decided on Cutchogue, New York which was on the Eastern end of Long Island – far enough away from the Hamptons yet perfect for Emily to grow up and run free during the summer months when school was not in session.

"Mr. Scott, this is a rare gem among Eastern Long Island homes. Wide open backyard, gorgeous deck and decent sized pool, 4 bedrooms, working fireplaces. Really, it's a beauty."

Lucas wanted nothing more than to buy the house immediately as it was exactly what he was looking for.

"How much?" Karen asked, being the voice of reason.

"4.2," the realtor replied without batting an eyelash.

Karen's eyes widened but Lucas wasn't surprised as it was a beautiful house that he would be proud to call his own.

"I'll take it," he said, "What happens now?"

"Well, I'll contact the owners and set up a date for closing."

"Any way we can put a rush on it?"

"I'll see what I can do. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Great," Lucas said shaking the realtor's hand. "Here's my card. Any forms or contracts can be sent here."

"Thanks Mr. Scott. Let me tell you, this has been the easiest sale in a very long time."

She immediately got on her phone and Karen got Emily together so they could get into the town car and head into Manhattan where Karen and Emily would do some sight-seeing while Lucas took a lunch at Orso to talk about selling the rights to his first novel so a movie could be made out of it.

Since Keith's death and Emily's birth, Lucas had seen his mother grow stronger and it only made him respect her more. Life has not been fair to Karen Roe, but she too it in stride and lived for her kids. Lucas did not feel guilty for giving back to this woman who had given them everything.

Upon getting in the car, Karen assumed her role of mother and questioned Lucas on his decision to buy the expensive house.

"Mom, I'm sure. We've looked at a lot of houses and this is the first one that I can actually see you and Emily spending summers in."

"You're a good boy Lucas, and you do too much for others. What about your desires?"

"Mom….don't bring her up. She's been done with me for some time. I have to not think about her because it just makes things difficult. Plus, Peyton set me up for a date next week."

Although he was still incredibly close to Nathan and Haley, Lucas still saw Peyton a lot more than his half-brother and sister-in-law. She now owned three of her own clubs including TRIC which she bought from Karen upon graduating college. Peyton was now engaged to A.J. Turner, a club promoter and band manager whom she had dated throughout her years at school.

But there was an unspoken rule between Lucas and Peyton: they didn't talk about Brooke and Jake. Jake had attempted to rekindle their friendship but Peyton had recoiled, particularly after the way things had ended in Savannah.

Brooke was Jake's equivalent in Lucas' eyes. Brooke had not spoken to him in years, even after he would have assumed that she would have seen his books with the dedication that would never change. But Karen didn't feel as if Lucas had dealt with Brooke and his undying feelings for her appropriately and consistently made her thoughts known much to Lucas' dismay.

"Luke, this is the last I will say on the subject. You saw how long I waited to be with Keith and you know what happened. I got only a few weeks, but I also got Emily. Don't let that happen to you and Brooke if being with her is what you want."

Lucas nodded and stared out the window as the car crossed the bridge into Manhattan.

* * *

Rob had insisted that they go get something to eat while Brooke told him about Lucas in detail. They chose Orso because they knew it was closer to the apartment and were immediately seated.

"So, go ahead," Rob prompted her and she tried to figure out the best way to tell Lucas and her story without having to feel the pain of their history again.

"What can I say? Boy meets girl. Boy and girl date. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl break up and go their separate ways."

It wasn't as cookie cutter as she had just put it, but she was hoping that Rob would let it remain just that. Brooke ordered a rum and coke, as discussing her past with Lucas was making her nervous beyond words. Rob stuck with water.

"Babe, there has to be more than that. How did you guys meet? How long did you date?"

"Lucas joined the basketball team and I was immediately attracted. After he hit the game winning shot early in the season, I actually surprised him in his car naked."

Rob's eyes widened at the scene she painted as he had only seen the cool, calm, sexy adult Brooke Davis. Not the crazy, sexually overt, cheerleading captain Brooke Davis.

"We dated at two separate points – beginning of junior year and then middle of senior year. But those were two very different relationships…we grew up in between then and it made all the difference the second time around."

"Right," Rob said understanding. "And things ended badly?"

"Not badly. Bittersweet is more like it. We slept together before I came to New York and we both knew it was goodbye."

"And you no longer have feelings for him?"

"Of course not," she said, not exactly sure if that was the truth. After reading his latest book and seeing the dedication, she knew she felt differently about the man as compared to the boy. But she had a hard time defining the feelings particularly after having read the dedication page of his latest book.

Her cell phone blared from her purse and she apologized to Rob before answering it.

"Brooke, where are you right now?" Haley asked, acting very conspicuously

"I'm at Orso with Rob. Why?"

"Okay, I am hopping into a car with the kids. I'll be there shortly and explain."

Haley ended the call and Brooke shook her head as she put her cell phone away.

"What's going on?" Rob asked, taking her hand.

"No clue. Haley acted really weird on the phone. Apparently, she's meeting us for lunch."

"That's cool, I can see why you trust her so much. She's an amazing person."

It meant a lot that Rob could see why Haley and Nathan were apart of her life.

Brooke continued to tell Rob about Lucas and answered any questions that he relayed her way. Haley walked into the restaurant with Connor walking by her side and Molly in the carrier. Connor saw Brooke and nearly launched himself into her arms.

"Aunt Brooke!" he cried happily

"Hey little man," Brooke responded and hugged him tightly. "What's going on?"

"I dunno. Mom's acting crazy 'bout something."

Brooke looked up at Haley who smiled wanly.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked her

"Before I called you, I had just gotten off the phone with Ntahan. Lucas is on his way here, to this very restaurant for a meeting regarding his book becoming a movie."

Brooke's jaw dropped at this information. She looked to Rob, who looked none too happy.

"I had no idea babe, seriously…" Brooke told him, nearly pleading.

"I know, let's just get out of her before he arrives."

Brooke agreed, not wishing for her past to cross paths with her present in a public place. But before she could lay money on the table for the drink she had consumed, she heard Haley swear softly and dash to the front of the restaurant.

She didn't dare look up. She knew he was there. She could feel him – his presence and his gaze.

"That's him?" Rob questioned

Brooke nodded, focusing on Connor who still sat in her lap. She focused on his little hands, the pattern on his striped polo shirt and the untied shoelace on his right foot. Anything to not look up and meet Lucas' gaze because if she was to look up, the tears would fall for everything they had had and for everything that they did not.

Lucas on the other hand was attempting to listen to Haley about why he shouldn't go over there when all his brain was screaming to do something about the fact that she was right there…tangible.

"Lucas Eugene, I know that look."

Lucas looked over Haley's shoulder at the girl that had left him behind five years ago. She looked older with her hair cut at her shoulders and the look of experience written on her face. He also didn't miss the man sitting at the table next to her.

"What?"

"She's in a good place. Please just let them leave and forget that you even saw her here."

Lucas clenched his jaw.

"How can I just let her slip away again?"

"You don't have her to lose right now – can't you see that?"

He looked at the decorative marble of the restaurant floor before looking at Brooke one more time.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Get her out of here."

Haley nodded and watched Luke leave before getting Brooke and Rob back to her apartment.

Unfortunately, what Haley did not realize was that in those few, short minutes Pandora's Box had been opened.

_End Chapter Nine_


	10. It's Not

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

**Chapter Ten – It's Not**

With a tub of Chunky Monkey, tears welling in her eyes and the DVD remote in hand, Brooke sat watching the love story of Noah Calhoun and Allie Hamilton unfold on the screen.

"I saw your picture in the paper, the one with you and the house. And I just wanted to come and see if you were okay. I mean, I wasn't in the neighborhood or anything. I just...So are you okay? Okay, good. I'm a stupid woman, I shouldn't have come," Allie rambled as Noah stared at her in disbelief.

She had holed herself up in her apartment since yesterday when Haley had gotten her and Rob out of Orso and back to her safe haven. Brooke had ignored all calls that came on her cell phone and her land line, even when Haley threatened to call the fire department to break down her door on her latest voicemail.

Brooke wasn't sure why she was feeling like she was. She believed that it was because before she had seen Lucas in the restaurant, he was a distant memory and not something that she actually had to deal with.

But she was in love with Rob. Why did Lucas had to come back into her life now, when things were so good with them?

She heard the key turn in the door of her apartment and she groaned. She knew she shouldn't have allowed Scarlett to make more than one copy of her key in case of an emergency.

The door opened and in piled Nora, Scarlett, Alex and Haley. It figured that Haley would round up the troops to care for her in her time of need. Normally, she would love them for it but at this point in time, they were severely hindering on her ability to mope.

"Oh jeez…who gave her 'The Notebook' back? You know she watches it when she gets depressed," Nora admonished

"It's not like I couldn't get another copy," Brooke mumbled, digging her spoon into the ice cream carton.

Scarlett came over and took the ice cream from her and Alex turned off the movie and took it out of the DVD player.

"Does she do this a lot?" Haley asked as she watched the girls perform almost a routine. Nora opened the blinds. Scarlett took away the blankets. Alex got Brooke up and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Twice before this. Once, she got a bad review by Mr. Blackwell and once when she and Rob broke up for about two weeks."

"She and Rob broke up?"

"Never really found out why," Nora told her, "It was about 4 months in."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, she pretty much kept to her self about the whole thing. We cleaned her up though and before we knew it they were back together."

Nora and Haley joined in on straightening up the apartment and before they knew it, Brooke emerged from the bathroom showered and dressed in actual clothing.

Seeing as how the fashion show was that night, Nora was on edge as she had done a ton of publicity for the event and would absolutely die if Brooke couldn't pull herself together for it.

"Sweetie, are you good to go start setting up for the show tonight?" Nora asked her, rubbing her upper arms.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks guys," she told them and grabbed her purse. "Let's head over."

Haley said goodbye to the Penelope D. girls and went back to her hotel suite where her husband was dutifully minding the children. They were attending the fashion show tonight, so one of the security team would be staying behind to watch them while the other two body guards would accompany Haley and Nathan.

"Something wrong babe?" Nathan asked, seeing Haley looking puzzled as she walked into the hotel suite.

"It's Brooke. Seeing Lucas yesterday really sent her into a tailspin. She was holed up in her apartment until the girls she works with and I intervened."

"I had no idea that she still had feelings for Lucas."

"I don't think Brooke realized that she still had feelings for Lucas until now."

"What do you think will come of it?" Nathan asked, as he began to feed Molly a bottle.

"I don't know," Haley said taking a seat next to him. "Only time will tell I guess."

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure why he felt the need to attend Brooke's fashion show that evening, but he was able to find someone with tickets and pay them double what they had bought them for. Dressing to be more disguised than usual, he wore a black blazer over a t-shirt and jeans accompanied by sunglasses and black New York Yankees baseball cap, he entered the event and took a seat in the back. From behind his sunglasses, he could see Haley and Nathan sitting in the front row next to two girls and the man that he had seen Brooke with at the restaurant yesterday.

Soon the lights dimmed and music began to play.

_Dial up my number now  
Weaving it through the wire  
Switch me on, turn me up  
Don't want it baudelaire  
Just glitter lust  
_

_Switch me on, turn me up  
I want to touch you you're just  
Made for love  
I need la la la la la  
I need ooo la la la la_

One by one, models paraded down the runway dressed in gorgeous couture. Lucas could hear those around them whispering to friends how stunning the collection was and he couldn't help but swell with pride for his Pretty Girl. Brooke had really done it – she had made it big with her designs and she deserved all the praise that she would undoubtedly receive for tonight's presentation.

Half an hour later, all the models came back out in the designs followed by Brooke looking gorgeous in just jeans and a t-shirt with The Beatles emblazoned on the front. Everyone gave her a standing ovation and she took a classy bow and said thank you to a few people into the microphone that the stage crew had given her. Rob got onto the runway and took the microphone from Brooke. She looked mystified but amused.

"Give another hand for my girl here," Rob said. The audience continued clap before continued speaking. "Brooke Penelope Davis, we've had an amazing ride for the past eight months and I don't want it to end."

Before Lucas knew what was going on, Rob got down on one knee and opened a jewelry box.

"Brooke, will you marry me?"

Brooke gasped, shocked that Rob had just proposed in front of everyone. She nodded and before she could say another word, Rob slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and sealed the engagement with a kiss.

The audience continued clapping at the excitement and Brooke had a wide smile, her eyes twinkling.

Lucas couldn't watch any more. He left in a hurry to drink away any memory of seeing Brooke becoming engaged to another man.

As Lucas began to leave, Brooke was overwhelmed with the feeling that Lucas was there. She looked around wildly, searching the crowd to see where he was. But before she could find him, she was overcome by a wave of dizziness and the world quickly became black.

* * *

Brooke woke up in her own bed, Haley sitting in the armchair by the bay window. Her friend looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You fainted after the show was over. The EMT checked you out and he said that you were fine, that'd you'd come to on your own so Rob and I got you home."

"Where is Rob?" Brooke asked, trying to sit up.

"He got a call about a problem at the restaurant. He said he'd be back after he fixed it."

Brooke nodded and drew her knees into her chest.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?" Haley asked, closing her book and coming to sit on the bed next to her.

The brunette fashion designer nodded and Haley proceeded.

"Why did you and Rob break up before?"

Brooke got extremely quiet and Haley knew that discussing this was not easy for her.

"About four months in, I found out that I was pregnant. The doctor did the test and it was true, I was going to have a baby. I told Rob and he didn't freak out, which scared me because I wasn't ready to have a baby with someone that I had only been dating a short amount of time."

"That's a valid reaction," Haley reassured her.

"So we talked and Rob wanted to keep the baby and I said that that's not what I wanted," Brooke continued, "We left it at that and didn't speak about it. So, I did the only thing that worked me and I got an abortion."

"You went by yourself?" Haley asked, shocked. She took Brooke's hand to give her friend reassurance.

"Who else was going to take me and not try to talk me out of it? It was fine, I was fine. But then when Rob found out what I did, he was livid. Told me that it was not just my decision," Brooke said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "That it was thoughtless of me to have just gone ahead and gotten it done. We broke up after that…"

"But you got back together…that's good right?"

"Yes, I love Rob, I just…" Brooke trailed off

Brooke looked Haley in the eye.

"I've never told anyone this before," Brooke said uncertainly.

"It's okay, go ahead. I'm here for you."

"I couldn't imagine having someone else's baby…someone that wasn't Lucas."

At telling Haley that information, Brooke fell apart and Haley just held her as she cried into the night.

_End Chapter 10_


	11. Open Your Eyes

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long time before this update. I've been working and there is just not enough time in the day for me to actually get to write there. I am working harder to get chapters done though, so take solace in that. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it will have to do. More Brooke and Lucas interaction that I know you all are longing to see will be coming up - no worries! xoxo heartsmash

**

* * *

**

Brooke's information that she had told Haley that night weighed heavily on her mind. And although she would have liked to stay and learn further what Brooke was truly feeling, both about Rob's proposal and Lucas, the Scott family's flight to North Carolina was the next night and with Brooke at work during the day, it made it impossible to meet up and talk. Thus, Haley could only walk away with what Brooke had already told her.

Luckily for all the other passengers, the kids slept through the flight. But Haley remained restless, twisting her engagement ring and wedding band because of her inner turmoil. Her agitation disrupted Nathan from reading his book.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, giving his wife a sidelong glance.

She sighed heavily.

"I probably should keep this to myself but Brooke confided something pretty big last night…apparently, Rob and Brooke broke up a while back because Brooke got an abortion. And the reason behind her getting it done was because couldn't picture having a baby with anyone but Lucas."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"I had a similar reaction last night. Do you think this is something I should share with Lucas?"

"Babe, are you sure that this is our place? I know Lucas is family and Brooke is nearly in the same category, but this is complicated stuff."

"I agree Nate…I do. But I can't stand by and allow them to both be miserable when I can see they both want to be with each other."

Nathan took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Do what you feel is necessary but don't forget to take care of yourself."

Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're sweet to think of me but I need to take care of Brooke and Lucas too."

Nathan nodded and went back to his book.

After spending time with Deb that next day, Haley thought it would be good to go see Karen and hopefully, Lucas. But when they arrived at Lucas' childhood home, the famed author was nowhere to be found. Emily and Connor went off to play, while Molly gurgled in her stroller. Nathan and Haley sat and had lunch with Karen and she told them where Lucas was.

"Seeing Brooke in New York was no good for him. He got on a plane and went on vacation. He just left me a note saying he needed to get his thoughts and life into order."

"I had a feeling this would happen. When those two aren't together, they make each other miserable."

"What can we do?" Karen asked

Nathan finally spoke up and made it clear that he was not becoming embroiled in this situation.

"You two better not be shanghaiing me into making them think I had anything to do with this. This is all you."

Haley kissed her husband's cheek and then she and Karen began to plot.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York Brooke felt as if she was headed towards a cliff with no brakes seeing as how Rob was gung-ho about setting a date for the wedding and getting started on other wedding plans.

She was stuck between two men. Rob, who had been like her white knight and Lucas, who had hurt her enough times. On the one hand, Rob had been the person to show her that love wasn't all about heartache and pain. And while Lucas had known her like no one else had, she had grown up and she wasn't sure that she could handle being that Brooke again.

Brooke felt too guilty to break Rob's heart and too scared to pursue anything with Luke again.

"And when do I get to meet your parents?" Rob asked, bringing Brooke out of her stupor

"My parents?"

"Yes, a customary experience once you've been dating for some time and even more so once you are engaged. Besides, you've already met mine and they already know that we're engaged."

"Well," Brooke stalled, "Maybe I should go out to L.A. to give them the big news and then can meet me out there."

"Why can't we just go together?"

"My parents are…well, they're not like yours. They tend to throw very expensive pieces of crystal at each other and wake the neighbors with how loud their fights are."

"And they're still together?" Rob questioned

"Unfortunately, yes. My mother is too reliant on her current lifestyle to go and find another rich man to marry and my father loves money too much to go through with an expensive divorce and spousal support. Staying together is win-win in their minds."

"Wow, maybe you should go out there first."

"See? I'm brilliant," Brooke said with a grin which showed off her dimples.

Rob smiled, as her happiness at being a good problem solver was infectious.

"So what can we do about this date? How soon can we get married?"

"I don't know. A couple months at least," Brooke said, knowing that planning any good wedding needed preparation, organization and time.

"Well, it's going to be March in a few days. What about September?"

"September? As in this September?" Brooke asked, her eyes growing wide as she furiously flipped through the calendar, seeing that it only lay six months away.

"Babe, that's six months away. And why not? We can keep it small. Things will come together within a few months right?"

"Right," Brooke said, with a nod and a smile. There was no time for stalling with Rob seeing as how intent he was on marrying her. "What's a good date?"

"September 15th?" Rob said looking at the calendar and picking the second weekend.

"Great."

And with that Brookes future as Mrs. D'Angelo was set. But for some reason, Brooke found herself questioning whether this was what she really wanted.

That night under Rob's watchful eye, she booked a flight for next week to L.A. She hadn't seen her parents since last July and that was only after they had come to New York to make sure she was still alive, since communication between them was almost always lacking.

She was sure her parents would make her time interesting and her stomach was already doing back-flips at the thought of having to deal with her borderline alcoholic mother and her money-hungry father.

The next day while eating lunch at Spago, Brooke told her co-workers about her impromptu trip to L.A. and they were extremely shocked to hear that she was going to visit her parents.

"Do you have a fever?" Alex asked, going to feel her forehead but Brooke slapped it away playfully

"Haha," Brooke said, "Seriously though, this being engaged thing is not all it's cracked up to be."

Brooke twirled her straw around in her soda and all her friends became extremely quiet and attentive as Brooke talked through what she was feeling.

"I mean. I love Rob, I do. I just feel as if…things are going too fast, too soon. It was his insistence that he meet my parents and that we include them in the wedding."

"And you'd rather not do that?"

"Of course not. My parents are the last people that I want involved with this wedding. My father will feel obligated to pay for it but will bitch about every single cent. And my mother…never mind that fact that she will be overly critical about every single choice that I make, but she will be obnoxiously inebriated doing so. I'm going to have to heavily medicated in order to plan this wedding."

"So why include them? Why not just ask Rob to forgo this plan?" Scarlett asked

Brooke shook her head.

"I wish I could. He just wants this too much."

"Brooke," Nora said, placing her hand on top of hers, "I've known you for a few years now. If you give him this, don't forget to speak your mind on the next thing that arises. This is your wedding too."

Brooke nodded and the girls ended the conversation as the waitress came over to take their orders.

**End Chapter Eleven**


	12. Out of My Hands

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Out of My Hands

Brooke sat in the backseat of the Lincoln Town Car at the end of her parents' circular driveway. To say that she didn't want to walk in that front door was an understatement – she would rather do a myriad of things rather than this.

"Miss Davis, are you alright?" Lenny, her driver, questioned.

"Yes, thanks for asking. I'm just not really in the mood to visit with my parents. But you can pull up to the front, it's now or never."

Lenny did as he was asked and pulled up to the front of the house. He got out and opened the door for her, which was unnecessary in Brooke's mind but very kind.

"If you need to be picked up at any time, day or night, give me a call. I understand not wanting to see family, it's all too close to my heart," Lenny told her, handing her his card.

Brooke took it gratefully and wheeled her suitcase to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell and waited for the fun to begin.

Her mother's maid answered the door and having recognized her photo from the mantle, let her right into the foyer.

"May I take your coat miss?" the timid maid asked

"Please," Brooke answered, handing her coat over to her. "Where is my mother?"

"She's in the living room with your father, miss."

Brooke nodded and leaving her suitcase by the front door, sought out her parents. She hadn't lived in this house since the summer before her senior year of high school, so being back there brought back memories of everything she had been looking to avoid. Lucas.

He had admitted his love for her and his wanting to be with her right before she had gotten into a taxi cab and came to stay with her parents. She had spent the entire summer writing letters to him, but never actually sending them. It had been more of a cathartic project, and she had never really intended on him seeing them but when she had needed to prove to him that sleeping with Chris Keller had been a true mistake and that he was the only one in her heart, it had been a necessary action. She had never actually gotten her letters back. Brooke wondered what he had done with them.

She finally arrived to the living room in the back of the house and saw that her father was reading the Wall Street Journal and that her mother was going over her day planner, a lowball glass filled with ice and whatever brown liquor she was already consuming in the day. Just another typical morning in the elder Davis house. Brooke cleared her throat causing Eleanor and Byron to finally glance up.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" her mother questioned. No 'Hi, how are you?' No hugs. No kisses. This was truly the household she had grown up in. She knew better than to be disappointed – being disappointed was weakness in their eyes. If she wanted to be that direct, she wouldn't starve her mother of her wishes.

"I came for a visit. It's been nearly a year since I've seen you both last."

"Has it?" her father questioned. It was wonderful for Brooke's ego to hear how much her parents missed her absence in their lives.

"Almost. I saw you last July."

"Right," her father murmured, turning his attention back to the world of business.

At least her mother made an effort to know what was going on, or at least the reason behind her visit.

"So Brookie Cookie," Eleanor started using the nickname that Brooke absolutely despised, "What's going on? How's that little company of yours?"

Little company. After several years of schooling and hard work, little company was what her parents called Penelope D., even when she was raved about for her vision and creativity and even after countless celebrities that wore her clothing received praise for their fashion choice of Brooke's designs.

"It's fine," Brooke answered tersely.

"Dear, if you plan on being in the room much longer, do sit down. It's impolite to stand, stare and speak to your parents in the manner of which you are doing so right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she took a seat in the armchair. Eleanor drained her glass, closed her day planner and crossed one leg over the other before directing all her attention to Brooke.

"So, are you seeing anyone special?"

"In fact, yes, I am. His name is Rob and we are getting married."

This got her father's attention. He folded the newspaper and focused on his daughter.

"How much?" was the first question out of Byron Davis' mouth.

There were no congratulations. No offers of champagne.

Brooke didn't expect it and rightfully so. It would never come. Not from him.

"I'm not here for money. Rob and I will be able to take care of the cost ourselves."

Her father looked relieved.

"So darling, why are you here then? I understand to tell us about the wedding, but if not to ask us for money – why not just use the telephone?" Eleanor questioned

And there was the comment that broke Brooke Davis.

The tears welled up in her eyes and she tried her best to not let them spill over, but no such luck. She stood and finally spoke her mind.

"I was here to try and include you in your only child's wedding day. But since I see that that is no longer an option, I'm leaving," Brooke said, the tears streaming down her face. "Keep your precious money father. Keep drinking mother. I'm done with you two. You'll be lucky if you receive an invitation."

The tears continued as Brooke stormed out of the living room in a blind rage. With her cell phone, she dialed Lenny's number. Luckily, he hadn't gone far and he could be there in 5 minutes.

She didn't want to spend another minute in that godforsaken house for as long as she would live. Closing the door behind her, she felt relieved that she had done as Rob had asked of her. She hadn't promised miracles and this is all she could do.

Lenny opened the car door for her and she mouthed thank you as she listened to her cell phone ring as it attempted to connect her to Rob. Unfortunately, her fiancé did not pick up and it went to his voicemail.

"Hey babe," Brooke said after the beep, the tears still choking her up, "I'm coming home. There's too much too explain on the phone. But…I tried. We're better off without them. See you soon. Love you."

She snapped her phone shut and stared out the window as Lenny drove her to the airport.

Brooke wished things could have been different, but knew in her heart of hearts, her parents would never change. And maybe, at this stage in her life when she finally had her head on straight, she could finally see that it was for the best.

**End Chapter Twelve**


	13. Don't Wait

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Don't Wait**

Normally, Peyton Sawyer wouldn't be caught dead in Miami. But when Lucas called her and begged her to show up, she couldn't exactly say no. He had paid for everything – a plane ticket, a driver from the airport, and had left her a key at the front desk. Peyton used the key to enter his suite.

"Luke?" she questioned as she entered the hotel room. She sniffed the air and caught a strong whiff of alcohol.

She found Lucas sitting in a arm chair, his legs slung over one arm of the furniture, a glass of some kind liquor in his hands.

"You call me to come to Miami for happy hour?" Peyton questioned with a smirk

Lucas looked at her with sad eyes and Peyton automatically knew that he had seen Brooke. She sat on the edge of the bed in disbelief.

"You saw her? When? Where?"

"I was in New York for a meeting; she was at the same restaurant where I was meeting the film studio who wants to option my book," Lucas slurred, "Haley asked me to leave her be – she was with her boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé."

"Brooke's engaged?"

"Yep," he said raising his glass in a mock toast.

"Wow," Peyton muttered.

It was weird to think that both she and her one time best friend were engaged. And it sucked that after years of secrets, dreams and fears and knowing what their childhood weddings to Nick Carter and J.C. Chasez, respectively, that Brooke had no part in her life and she, in turn, had no part in hers.

"Lucas, I know that it's our cardinal rule to avoid talking about Brooke and Jake but seeing you react this way to her getting engaged begs a question. Are you still in love with her enough to want to be with her again?"

Lucas stared out the window, not giving Peyton a verbal answer.

"I'm not the one who needs an answer. You need to find the answer for yourself. But if the answer is no, you need to move on. I'm saying this out of love and seeing you this way. Please, if Brooke is not The One, please find room in your heart to find someone that will be yours forever. Not only for a few months."

Lucas nodded but as she had said, he didn't answer her. He needed to find the answer within himself first.

* * *

Brooke had thanked Lenny profusely upon his rescuing her from her parent's house and his subsequent dropping her off at LAX. She got her return ticket from the airline and wheeled her carry-on in the direction of her gate. Unfortunately, she didn't look where she was going and crashed into someone walking in the opposing direction.

"I'm sorry," Brooke started but stopped upon seeing Rachel Gatina. "Rachel!" she exclaimed.

Her interaction with her parents was pushed to the back of her mind and instead, she brightened as seeing a friend that she had seriously lost touch of.

"Well if it isn't the fashion designer to the stars," Rachel said with a grin. The two embraced and they agreed to stop in the airport Starbucks for a cup of coffee and some time to catch up.

"So what are you doing in L.A.? Last I read, you were living in New York."

"Indeed," Brooke responded. "I'm only here out of the request by my husband to be…he wanted me to include my parents but they acted just as I thought they might and so I am returning to New York."

"So you and Lucas finally decided it was time to get hitched?" Rachel asked

"Um, no," Brooke said biting her lip, "Lucas and I aren't together. I'm engaged to Rob D'Angelo."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that…after everything…" Rachel trailed off.

Brooke waved it off and hoped Rachel got the hint – the last thing she needed was to be reminded of Lucas after that blowout at her parent's house.

"How long has it been since you've talked to him?"

Apparently, the red head didn't want to let the subject of their conversation die.

"Um, I haven't spoken to Luke since…god, right before I left for New York."

"No way! Brooke…" Rachel admonished

"Well, I did see him recently. About a week ago…at Orso. And seeing him just brought back a million and one memories," Brooke said, smiling serenely at their happy times in high school together.

Rachel ended the moment by flicking her square in the forehead.

"Ow!" Brooke cried, rubbing her forehead

"Well, you deserve it. God, Brooke. You should have seen the two facial expressions you had while talking Rob and Lucas. There is a complete difference."

"I don't think so," Brooke replied, shaking her head fervently

"Fine, be in denial. But you need to hear this: why be with someone who forces you onto a plane to see your parents whom you hate and not with someone who loved you and change your life for the better?"

"I don't know if I feel the same way about Lucas," Brooke said softly.

"Well, I think you'd better figure it out," the redhead said, "If all that is stopping you from finding out what's still there is that ring on your finger, then you're not the girl who I thought I knew."

Rachel checked her wrist watch.

"I've got a flight to Chicago that I have to catch. Whatever you decide, stay in touch this time whore," Rachel told her, handing her a business card.

"Sure thing, slut." Brooke agreed taking the card.

Rachel took her bag and left Brooke to ponder what she had just said to her.

Was Rachel Gatina once again right?

She looked at the expensive engagement ring on her left hand. It sparkled and gleamed. And while Rob made her very happy – was this the forever she wanted? Could she see herself still loving her life in 20 years? Or was she fated for something…someone else?

Throwing her soy macchiato away, Brooke went to the ticket counter. Her Hawaiian Tropic tanned counter help named Rich looked like he cared more about the sale at Neiman Marcus than customer service, but luckily he was polite.

"May I help you miss?"

"I need to change my ticket," Brooke said, handing the travel document to him

"Class change?" he asked, holding the ticket daintily

"No, change of destination."

Rich tapped in the information on her original ticket.

"Where you be traveling instead of JFK miss?"

"New Brunswick County Airport."

"North Carolina?" Rich asked, a tad disgusted

"Yes," Brooke answered with a big smile.

**End Chapter 13**


	14. Something to Believe In

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**A****uthor's Notes:** I really really apologize for the long wait and for the fact that this is short. I had the chapter typed but then I was having problems with not wanting to upload the Word document and then I went on vacation, so this is seriously my first available moment to update. I have another chapter almost finished that needs to be typed, so you should look for that near the beginning of next week. Enjoy!

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter Fourteen - Something to Believe In**

Brooke rented a car for the trip from the New Brunswick County Airport to Lucas' house. She pulled up to the curb and saw the red door that led to Lucas' childhood bedroom, the one that he had painted when his mother had agreed to let Brooke finish out junior year in Tree Hill and live under her roof.

Fixing her hair in the mirror, Brooke took one last deep breath before getting out and marching to the front door. Ringing the bell brought the sound of little feet running, so she wasn't surprised when Emily, Lucas' little sister opened the door.

"Hi," Brooke greeted with a vibrant smile.

"Who are you?" Emily questioned, nose wrinkled.

Brooke had to stifle a laugh at how cute she looked in her play clothes that were adorned with a tutu and a princess crown.

"I'm Brooke. Is your brother around?"

"Mommy! Some girl wants to see Lucassss," Emily yelled. Karen Roe came to the door and truthfully did not appear all that pleased to see her.

"Brooke," Karen greeted curtly. Her tone stung a bit as Karen had always been more of a mother to her than her own biological mother.

"Is Lucas around?"

"Truthfully, no he isn't. But I question what business you would have with my son as you are currently engaged to marry another man." 

"I'm just here to talk to him. A twist of fate helped to me to see that it was important that I do so."

"And it's important that I protect my son."

Brooke sighed. She understand that Karen wanted to protect Lucas but at this moment in time, it was very frustrating.

"Yes, I'm engaged but I'm not prohibited from talking to your son. Now, tell me where he is or so help me God, I will find someone that will tell me."

"He's at the New York house," Emily said brightly.

Karen clapped her hand over Emily's mouth.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Brooke said and walked down the front porch. "And not to be disrespectful Karen but Lucas is a big boy. He's completely capable of deciding whether he wants to talk to me or not. I just hope that he will."

Brooke turned on her heel and got into her rental car. Karen waited until the young woman sped off.

"Good job there kiddo. Exactly as we practiced," Karen said, winking at her daughter.

Emily curtsied and ran back into the house to play.

* * *

Brooke merged onto the highway and immediately got her cell to call Haley. 

"Hey Brooke," Haley greeted.

"Haley! Where is Lucas' house in New York?"

"Wait, what? Where are you?"

"Tree Hill, on my way back to the airport."

"And you're looking to see Lucas…"

"See…speak, whatever."

"And you believe this to be a good idea?"

"At this point, it's impossible for anyone to try and change my mind. I need to figure things out on my own and not be pointed in the right direction all the time. So please, just tell me which airport I need to be flying to."

Haley relented and told her what she wanted to hear.

"MacArthur. The house is in Cutchogue. His address is…"

* * *

Brooke could feel her skin humming with nervousness as the plane touched down on Long Island. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for flying Continental Airlines. Please gather your belongings and exit the plane. All baggage will be coming in on carousel B. Have a wonderful day and if you are traveling past this point, we wish you a safe arrival in your final destination," the pilot announced over the intercom.

She didn't have to worry about claiming her baggage – she had nothing to claim except for her small carry-on that only had two changes of clothes and her makeup. Brooke got situated and made her way to rental car counter. She was able to get a car equipped with GPS which was godsend because even though she had made Manhattan her home over the past few years, it was not that often that she was found driving by herself on the appendage of New York City.

The numbers passed by and soon she was right in front of number 358.

She shut the engine off and let out a shaky breath. This was it – she was faced with either seeing Lucas again or turning the car back on and driving away, almost like she hadn't even been there in the first place. Choosing the former, she took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Her legs felt like rubber but she put one foot in front of the other and eventually made it up the driveway and onto the white wraparound porch. Before she lost her nerve, she quickly pushed in the doorbell and heard the loud chimes resonate in the big house.

Brooke had to keep reminding herself to keep breathing particularly when she could see the shape of someone coming to the door.

However, it wasn't Lucas that answered the door.

It was Peyton Sawyer.

**End Chapter Fourteen**


	15. Uninvited

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes:** Slowly but surely wins the race. Eventually, I'll get to the hot stuff ::wink::

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter Fifteen – Uninvited **

Peyton sighed exasperatedly upon seeing Brooke was the one that rang the doorbell.

"I thought it was my cab."

"Sorry to disappoint," Brooke replied, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"You've been doing ti for years, What's to stop you now?"

"Touché."

The girls fell silent before Peyton spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton questioned, wanting a direct answer.

"I'm here to see Lucas."

"Aren't you engaged?"

"God, why does everyone have to pass judgment over this stupid ring?" Brooke asked, pulling it off her finger and shoved it in her back pocket.

"Because you've promised another man to marry him by accepting that ring. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but speaking with Lucas also means something."

Peyton rolled her eyes as her cab pulled up in the driveway. Neither girl budged.

"I'm going in there. It's taken me nearly six years to come to terms with what I feel for him and I'm not just going to give up now."

Peyton pulled her suitcase out on the porch.

"After all these years, I believe that he still holds you up on a pedestal. He still loves you Brooke, just try not to hurt him okay?"

Peyton walked to the car and Brooke let herself into the house. The house represented Lucas in every way, shape and form. Most of the free space in the house had books stacked.

She climbed the stairs and saw a few bedroom doors open and only one closed. Brooke walked to the door and put her hand on the door knob, before pushing it open. The room was painted a dark navy blue and was fashioned in all oak furniture. It opened up onto an upper wraparound deck with big Monticello door, of which were opened to the outdoors.

She took everything in – how every square inch reminded so much of Lucas, but obviously a more adult Lucas.

"Peyton?" Lucas called from outside and Brooke froze at the sound of his voice. "I thought you'd left," he questioned walking back into his bedroom.

He stopped in his tracks upon seeing her.

"It's not Peyton," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said his voice tight.

Silence overtook the room.

"Say something," she whispered softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me. Why are you here?" he asked again.

She could see that he was upset, hurting, insecure and she just wanted to take that all away. So she did.

Brooke crossed the few feet that lay between them and kissed him. The kiss was languid until Lucas really began to partake in the kiss, then it became rushed and fervent. It was every emotion they had been holding in for years pouring into that one kiss.

But Lucas broke the kiss.

"I can't do this Brooke," he said and left her standing his bedroom, confused and alone.

But Brooke Davis would not vive up that easily, not after it had taken her this much time to get here. She quickly found when he had run off to – he was in backyard, where he was looking out onto the water that bordered his backyard.

"Lucas, it has taken me nearly 6 years to make my way back to the though of us."

"But are you still with him?"

"Yes."

"Then where does that leave me? Right back to where I have been."

"I'm trying to figure out if I'm really who I'm supposed to be. Please help me do that."

He was quiet for a few minutes so Brooke was unable to gauge what he was going to say.

Finally he asked how.

"Have dinner with me. Let's catch up, first and foremost."

"Where?"

"You choose. Here's my card with my cell number. I'm going to go check into a hotel, so please leave me a message as to where to meet you."

Lucas nodded and Brooke placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving for her car. He was frozen in place as she walked out of his backyard. The woman he was in love with had just walked back into his life. But why was he unsure if this is what he really wanted?

**End Chapter Fifteen **


	16. Learning to Fall

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes:** I'm loving that I am giving you guys more frequent updates. Hope you are enjoying the latest chapters!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Learning to Fall **

Brooke smoothed the black lace baby doll dress of her own creation as she stepped out of her rental car, having arrived at the restaurant that Lucas had chosen for their dinner date. 'Date? Was this a date?' Brooke asked herself, stopping in her tracks. She shook her head.

No, there was no way that this could be one. They had barely spoken to each other. And then there was the pink elephant in the room named Rob. Until they talked out these issues, they were no way near a date.

The valet took her keys and Brooke entered the restaurant. She approached the maître d'.

"I'm here for Lucas Scott. Has he arrived?"

"Yes, right this way miss."

She followed the man into the dimly lit restaurant. Lucas was sitting at a table next to the windows. He stood up when she arrived at the table. 

"You look nice," she said to him as they took their seats. He was dressed in a crimson colored button up shirt, black tie, and black slacks.

"So do you. I see you haven't lost your sense of fashion."

"God I hope not! That would seriously put a crimp in my business," Brooke replied, taking a sip of the water that sat on the table.

Lucas laughed and for a minute, Brooke felt a sudden calm wash over her. This was a non-threatening situation in which they were just old friends. 

"Your stuff is really great, no lie. Every time a new fashion season starts my mom and Peyton both comment on how creative your stuff is."

Brooke was shocked. Peyton liked her clothes?

"Peyton? Really?"

"Whose dress do you think she wore to her own engagement part? It was that sapphire blue one with the twisted straps and the onyx buttons in the front."

The brunette sat back in her chair. After all these years of silence and genuine disregard for their nine year friendship that had preceded that silence, Peyton still supported her via action rather than words. She was disappointed in herself that she hadn't done the same for the curly headed blonde who had appeared to forgive her of past transgressions.

"You look very surprised." 

"Peyton and I…never re-grew close after what happened in high school. And I never really blamed her because what I did was disgusting and childish."

"You weren't the only one that did that. I was there too so don't put the blame for yours and Peyton's falling out on yourself."

She nodded. Their waiter came over and they ordered, Lucas adding a bottle of expensive white wine onto the bill for their dinner beverage.

"So let's talk about you some. I mean, you've been pretty busy yourself. Four books? That's very impressive."

"Thank you. Writing was always my second love, it's just a shame I didn't start earlier."

"Well, at that point, you had basketball and you can't tell me that you didn't love it."

Lucas ducked his head, a wide smile on his face.

"I knew it! Lucas Scott, you could never fool me," Brooke said, a dimpled smile of her own breaking out on her face.

"Very true, you still know all my secrets," Lucas said, being very serious.

Brooke took note of his seriousness and decided to delve into her own serious portion of the conversation.

"I've read your latest book, Luke. I know about the dedication and I can feel where you get your inspiration as I sit here."

Lucas sat back, leaning his elbow on the arm rest and his chin in his hand.

"Don't shut down on me! Don't do that. We need to talk like this and not just fool around all the time!"

"What do you want to hear Brooke? That I still love you? That I hope against hope that you leave that other guy and come back to me? Not to sound juvenile but duh."

She looked into his stormy blue eyes and she could see that he had just told her the utmost truth.

"Now you tell me Brooke…how do you feel about me?"

Brooke knew that her feeling for the man that sat in front of her were strong, but she was still that girl in high school that in some ways. She was absolutely petrified of getting hurt.

"I had to go visit my parents on Wednesday."

"What?" he asked, confused as to how that answered his question.

"Let me explain but don't get upset."

Lucas nodded for her to continue.

"Rob wanted my parents to be involved in our wedding and forced my hand into informing them, in person, that we are engaged. From the moment I stepped into the house, my heart was in the pit of my stomach and my head kept screaming at me to leave. But I wanted to make him happy – so I stayed. My parents were awful to me," she explained and saw his jaw tighten in anger. "My mother was extremely critical and my father still only cares about money. And do you know what I kept thinking as I sat there and took it?"

Lucas shook his head that he didn't.

"That you knew me better than to make me go back to that house when in high school all I wanted was to get away from them. And I just missed you so much in that moment and wanted you to be there to take me away from it all over again."

Brooke wiped the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eys. The sommelier arrived with their wne and uncorked the bottle, pouring an equal amount into each glass that sat before the two.

After he was finished pouring and put their bottle in the ice bucket that sat next to their table, Lucas raised his glass in a toast.

"To rediscovery and the feeling that things will certainly be different this time."

Brooke raised her own glass and smiled through the tears that still shone in her eyes.

Things would be different but Brooke could not quite see the change that would soon invade her life.

* * *

The next morning, back in Manhattan, Rob whistled a happy tune as he strode into the corporate offices of Penelope D.

Both Scarlett and Nora looked up from their respective desks, extremely surprised to see him.

"Rob, what are you doing here?" Nora asked, getting up from her desk chair to see her co-worker's fiancé.

"I'm here to say good morning to my beautiful fiancée. What else?"

Scarlett and Nora looked at each other quizzically and Rob questioned it.

"What's going on? Where's Brooke?"

"I have no clue. She hasn't been in the office today and in all truth, I thought she was still in California visiting her parents."

"No something happened and she left me message that she was on her way home."

"Well," Nora said, "She has not called me. But I'll let you know the minute that she does."

Rob looked perturbed. As he walked out of the office, he took out his cell phone and quickly dialed her cell number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reach Brooke Davis of Penelope D. I'm sorry that I'm unable to take your call but leave a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Rob was upset by his inability to reach his fiancée, so he left quite a frantic message.

"Babe, where are you? No one knows where you are? Please call me when you get this."

Dejected, he hung up and wished that Brooke was okay.

* * *

Brooke, on her way to breakfast with Lucas, turned on her cell phone and was alerted that she had a new voicemail. Placing the phone on speakerphone she put in her password and wasn't surprised to hear that Rob had left her a voicemail.

"Babe, where are you? No one knows where you are? Please call me when you get this."

She deleted the message without a second though and turned on the car's engine. Right now, she was more concerned with where she was then where she should be.

**End Chapter Sixteen **


	17. Last Request

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes:** You all must be so frustrated with me. I'm sorry about that. I had a little case of writer's block as to how to get this chapter nice and hot for y'all, so please enjoy. And keep the faith that this story will keep getting updated as quick as real life allows. Also, I wrote the steamy portion of the chapter to "Bed" by J.Holiday so if you have turn it on.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Last Request**

Brooke and Lucas were in a fit of laughter after they entered his house, a mess after breakfast went awry at the local diner.

"Did you see how pissed the cook was when the busboy was hitting on our waiter?" Lucas asked, still laughing

"I never saw that pancake batter coming!"

Lucas spotted a splotch of the aforementioned batter above her eyebrow and moved to wipe it off. Their faces were so close that Brooke could feel his hot breath on her face. She wished he would kiss her but they were interrupted by the badly timed bleating of Brooke's cell phone.

"Sorry," she told him and went to her purse to retriever her phone.

Brooke saw NORA OFFICE flash across the screen and groaned inwardly before answering.

"Hey sweetie, anything wrong?"

"Other than your whereabouts, not really."

Brooke knew that she had been discovered but decided to play coy.

"What do you mean? I'm in California."

"Bullshit. Your fiancé was in here this morning, not sure where you are. Personally, I have some thoughts of my own as to where you currently are."

"Oh really?" Brooke questioned, slightly irritated at being treated like an child.

"Yes, really. I have a strong hunch that you are with that guy, Lucas."

She sighed aloud and walked into a different room for some semblance of privacy was needed for the rest of this conversation.

"So what if I am with Lucas?"

"I'll love you no matter who you are dating but be fair to Rob and tell him that you're okay. After that, you come home when you're ready."

Nora had a point but then again it was a very rare thing when she wasn't the one to help Brooke see what really needed to be done.

"You're right but then again when are you not?"

"Very true. It's a gift," Nora replied jokingly.

"Well, I am very glad that you have it and even more so that you are in my life."

"Same here, chica."

"Oh Nora, can you do me a favor while I'm away?"

Nora agreed and Brooke asked her to put together a gift basket for Peyton and send it to the home that she shared with her fiancé, AJ.

"Do you want anything written on the card?"

"Yes, just write 'Thank you – B. Davis.'"

"Sounds good, Take care babe and come home soon because we miss you."

"I will. I just need some time."

Nora agreed that this was true and said goodbye before hanging up. Brooke took a moment to compose herself before she returned to the room that she had been in with Lucas. He was staring off into the space when she walked back in.

"When are you leaving?"

"What?" she questioned

"That was someone from your life in Manhattan wondering where you are. It's only a matter of time before you have to go back to them."

She sat on the couch next to him.

"I will have to go back eventually but for right now, the only thing that is on my mind is how my stupid phone stopped you from kissing me."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas questioned

Brooke quickly pressed her lips to his. The makeout session got heated. 

"Should we take this upstairs?" Brooke asked, winding her fingers into Lucas hair. He nodded and swooped her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom.

Lucas deposited her on his bed and immediately got to work on divesting her of her clothing. Brooke moaned, pushing her hips toward him so he could feel her heat.

"I've been waiting for this for so long Luke."

Fueled by the though, he pulled his own shirt off before he slid a hand down the firm plane of her stomach, then lower, pressing his fingers into the warmth between her thighs. 

"Do you know," he asked, "how many times I've imagined this over the past few years?"

He wanted her now. He'd waited too many damn years. He stood up, stripping off the rest of his clothes so that he was standing naked before her.

"Oh my," she said in a tiny voice as his erection sprang free. She had forgotten how well endowed Lucas Scott was.

Lucas pushed her down on the mattress gently so that she was lying on her back. His mouth mapped a trail down to where his hand had just been. It was all so much more intense that she could have ever remember. She'd forgotten how good he was at this, but with the first firm flick of his tongue across already oversensitized flesh, she quickly remembered. She moaned in delight at the sweet, hot pressure of his lips.

His tongue was magic, swirling and dipping to her aching core. First one, then two fingers slid inside her, teasing against a bundle of nerves that she had either never known to exist or that Rob never seemed to quite find. The firm pressure of his fingers sliding slowly in and out and the gentle suction of his lips and tongue sent her spiraling She could have held back her orgasm if she'd wanted to. Her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy.

Brooke's hand unclenched the comforted and flopped, palms up on either side of her head. Slowly, she became aware of Lucas, kissing his way up her belly and rib cage.

His hand reached up and threaded it through chocolate brown hair, while the other caught her leg and hitched it over his hip.

"Ready for more?" he breathed into her ear

She tried to say yes, but instead all that came out was a garbled moan Before she realized what was happening, he'd ripped open a condom and rolled it on.

Lucas slowly entered her, inch by tantalizing inch, until finally he was buried so deep, tingles jolted up and down her spine. The slick pressure and friction of him inside her sent renewed heat coursing through her.

"You okay?" Lucas asked. His face was drawn in tight lines of concentration, and his arms trembled a little as they supported his weight.

He looked beautiful and savage as he held himself above her, his entire body rippling while he struggled to maintain control. She lifted her hips.

"It feels good, so unbelievably good," she mumbled.

She slid her hands down his back, she grasped his butt, pressing him even more deeply inside her. He began to move, slowly sliding in and out, groaning as she squeezed around him. He hooked his hand under her knees and pressed her thights back against her chest.

Brooke heard her moans with ever thrust. Her nails dug into the hard muscles of his back, and her cries urged him on until another orgasm hit her with such force, she could have sworn she saw stars.

Lucas threw back his head, and a guttural cry ripped from his throat as he own climax hit him. He collapsed on top of her, her arms and legs wrapped around him. She burrowed her face into his neck, completely satisfied. They fell asleep like that, exhausted and overjoyed at what had just transgressed between them.

* * *

The doorbell woke up Brooke but Lucas slumbered on, so she pulled on his boxers and a discarded t-shirt before walking downstairs to deal with whoever was at the door. She swung openthe door and was shocked to see Haley, Nathan and the kids standing on Luca's proch. They looked equally surprised to see her, dressed in Lucas' undergarments with obvious after-sex hair.

"Hi Brooke," Nathan greeted with a smirk. He was glad that the two crazy kids had finally gotten past the stuff of the past.

"Hi guys," she replied, a sheepish grin on her face and rosy blush creeping up her cheeks.

Luckily, Connor was oblivious to her current state of dress but didn't miss that she at his uncle's house.

"Auntie Brooke, what are you doing at Uncle Luke's house?"

Brooke was stumped as how to answer that but luckily, Haley regained the use of her voice and stepped in.

"She's here to see you sweetheart, right Brooke?"

Brooke nodded and let them into the house.

"Is Luke upstairs?"

"Yes, let me go get him."

'And put on something that is not Lucas' boxers and t-shirt,' she thought as she scrambled up the steps with a grimace. She went back to the bedroom and saw that Lucas was just getting up.

"Who was at the door babe?"

"Your brother, y our sister-in-law with your godchildren. "What?" he questioned

"They must be here to surprise you or something"

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck still not showing any urgency at his seemingly unexpected house guests.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Get dressed!" she cried at him and he finally got moving.

Brooke pulled on her own cloths and did her best to fix her hair and makeup in record timing. Lucas, moving slow as molasses in January, was still not ready so she went downstairs by herself. Haley was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Brooke muttered at Haley's iron man grip. Finally, she let her go and Brooke rubbed the spot. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Haley apologized quickly, "But what the hell are you doing?"

"I bet the next words out of your mouth are going to be, you're engaged."

"You are!"

"I know. God dammnit, yes I know. But I don't know what you want."

"Does Rob know where you are?"

"No," Brooke answered simply.

Haley threw her hands up in disbelief.

"Where as I want to see you happy and where you belong, you're lying to the man that you promised you'd marry. Omission of information boiled down is just a lie."

"But I love Lucas, I always have. Doesn't that count for something?"

"And how do you feel about Rob?"

"The same."

"I don't know what to do. Whatever I do, whoever I choose, someone gets hurt."

"I know. It's going to be very hard."

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know Tigger. I guess we can only wait and see."

**End Chapter Seventeen**


	18. Feeling a Moment

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes:** I suck. There is nothing else I can actually say. Stick with me!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Feeling a Moment**

As everyone sat in the den watching the kids play with toys that Lucas kept in the house for moments exactly like this, Haley excused herself to go to the bathroom. Taking her cell phone that she had snuck into her pocket, she dialed Karen Roe and patiently waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Karen greeted

"Mama Bird, this is Rockin' Robin."

"Go ahead Rockin' Robin."

"Brooke and Lucas are together in New York, but unfortunately after talking to her, Brooke still has feelings for both men."

Karen sighed.

"You have no idea who she is going to choose?"

"No, but I will keep you updated. I've got to go."

Haley hung up the phone and opened the bathroom door to find her husband standing there, his arms crossed and his face painted with disapproval.

"Are you still in cahoots with Karen?" Nathan asked

"Maybe," she answered non-committal.

"Brooke and Lucas are not lab rats, babe. You can't just stick them in the same room and expect them to mate."

"That's not what we're doing. We're just making them see that they belong together.

"Who else is involved?"

Haley didn't want to say but Nathan meant business.

"Rachel,"

"Rachel Gatina? Hales, you hate that girl in high school. What made you suddenly become her ally?"

"Nate, you said you didn't want to be involved so I didn't involve you."

"Don't hurt them Haley because it will all come down on you and you don't want to lose their trust or their friendship."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke remained inseparable, which made Haley have faith in Brooke's future decision. On the third night of their visit, Nathan got a call from his manger telling him about a party at the opening of Ritmo, a bar and club in East Hampton,. Nathan agreed to make an appearance and finagled two extra tickets for his brother and Brooke. 

They got dressed, got the body guard team split so that half them were responsible for babysitting and the other half would accompany the foursome to the club.

The restaurant's main door was in sheer pandemonium and the music could be heard down the block. The paparazzi was out in full force, snapping pictures and at times getting a little aggressive.

Haley and Nathan glided down the red carpet like they had been doing this sort of thing their entire lives, and in truth they had been doing it a great deal over the past few years.

"Haley, when are you due?" one paparazzo yelled out

"August," Haley said, leaning into Nathan's embrace giddily

Cries of congratulations came from the group of photographers as their cameras continued to click away. Brooke and Lucas felt out of place so they attempted to just walk to the door. Unfortunately, someone recognized Brooke and wanted her to stand for a few shots.

"Brooke Davis! Right here Brooke!"

Brooke stopped and smiled.

"Who are you with? Is the man that you are engaged to?"

Tough question, but for now she had to answer it in a correct manner in case this was fit to print.

"He's a friend."

"Name?" asked one entertainment reporter.

"Lucas Scott, author ofGlory Town."

Reporters scribbled down his name, depending on the copy desk to fact check. The foursome made it to the door where Nathan handed the bouncer the tickets.

"Have a good time Mr. Scott," the bouncer said opening the door.

The four walked intot he already crowded club. An employee, who introduced herself as Jill, took them to the VIP area and sat them at a reserved table.

"Can I interested you in purchasing a bottle of premium liquor for your drinks this evening?" Jill asked

Brooke and Lucas nodded at Natahn, and they agreed on purchasing a bottle of Patron Silver so that the bartender would be able to make Tequila Sunrises using the quality tequila. Haley orderd herself a Diet Coke.

To the group's left, Paris Hilton was dancing on a table for her latest flavor of the week. Brooke actually felt bad for the hotel heiress – she was pushing 31 and still acting like she was 19 years old. It was embarrassing.

On the right, Heidi Klum and Seal were surrounded by friends, laughing and drinking. Across the room, Broke out Debra Messing, Hayden Panettiere, John Krasinkski and Tobey Maguire. DJ AM and Samantha Ronson stood side by side in the DJ booth, taking turns in playing their choices of music.

Jill returned with drinks and Haley raised her glass to give a toast.

"To things being like they should," Haley said clinking glasses with Brooke and Lucas before giving Nathan a sultry kiss on the lips.

"Now, I can see how that baby was made," Brooke joked, making Haley blush and hide her head in Nathan's chest.

The group kept to chatting, going through several rounds of drinks and several trips to the bathroom for Haley. Soon, the crown jewel of the club's opening was upon them as the house band as well as Santana and Chad Kroeger took the stage.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

"Do you mind?" Brooke asked Haley and Nathan after she had convinced Lucas to go dance.

Smiling like idiots, they both agreed that it was more than fine. Brooke led Lucas down a level and onto the dance floor. Once they were there, the music moved the couple.

_Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

_Lucas kept his hands on her swaying hips in a possessive manner, wanting contact to never end between his body and hers. He kept her pressed up against him, keeping them connected and lusting._

_There were flashes of light around them but nothing would interrupt the couple at that moment._

_"Just wait until I get you home," Brooke whispered with a sexy smile._

_"There are kids in the house," Lucas refuted_

_"Then I guess we will just have to keep it down."_

* * *

_It wasn't hard to keep up appearances at the office with Brooke on her 'vacation' but it was hard to lie and avoid Rob._

_But it was nearly a week after Nora had last spoken to Brooke that Doomsday was upon everyone that worked for Brooke Davis. Rob stormed into the office and threw a magazine onto Nora's desk, effectively interrupting her phone conversation._

_"Tell them you will have to call them back."_

_Nora did as she was told, placing the receiver back in its cradle. She glanced down at the magazine. It was the newest issue of US Weekly, and Brooke graced the cover along with Haley, Nathan and unfortunately Lucas._

_The focus of the cover article was on Haley's pregnancy but the picture gave up Brooke's location and her present company._

_"Did you know?" Rob asked simply._

_Nora couldn't get out of this one._

_"Yes, I did."_

_"Well, I guess deep down that I already knew that. You'd better call Brooke and warn her that I am on my way out there. She's coming back to Manhattan."_

_And with that, Rob pushed passed Scarlett and Alex with a look of disgust and without so much of a word._

_"Girls, get everyone important you know on the phone. We need to get to Brooke before Rob does."_

_**End Chapter Eighteen**_


	19. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

**Author's Notes**: Give Brooke's decision a chance - I'm Brucas all the way but I needed to move the plot along.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Somewhere a Clock is Ticking**

Brooke awoke languidly in Lucas' bed at 10 am, to find him completely dressed sitting on his side of the bed with a grin on his face.

"Jeez, how late did you let me sleep? You're up and dressed, and I'm…"

"Perfect?" Lucas questioned and produced out a robin's egg blue box which could only mean that the boy had made a trip to Tiffany's.

Brooke's jaw went slack and she could hardly move. When she regained the use of her voice, she protested the presence of this gift.

"Lucas, I can't…"

"Brooke, yes you can. Do you know how many times I have been shopping and seen something that remind me so much of you that I nearly buy the damn thing? Please just open it."

Sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her, she gingerly took the box from him. Gently, she untied the white ribbon and lifted the lid off the box, to find a box within a box. Brooke glared at him jokingly and took the velvet jewelry box and opened it with a creak.

Inside, sat the Tiffany Swing Three-Row ring. Brooke gasped in astonishment. He took her right hand, the one that was not marred by the other man's engagement ring and placed his gift on that hand's ring finger.

"This isn't an engagement ring. This is a promise ring. A promise that I will do everything and anything to have you back in my life if you let me."

Brooke was still stunned, both at Lucas' words and this huge gesture. A promise ring? The past two weeks had become into something beautiful and perfect, but when she eventually left to go back to the life that she had in Manhattan, what would become of them?

Just then, the doorbell ringing downstairs interrupted the tender moment.

* * *

Haley had been in the kitchen making the kids a mid-morning snack when the doorbell had rung.

It was the last few days of their vacation, before Nathan's training would start up again before the new season. It was planned that these last few days would be spent relaxing, as Karen was due to come up with Emily of which would be perfect – Connor would have a friend to play with and Haley would only have to be extremely mindful of Molly.

She assumed it was Karen with Emily, but instead she found Nora, Scarlett and Alex looking extremely concerned.

"Um, hi?" Haley greeted, not quite sure what they were doing here

"Is Brooke here?" Nora questioned

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Come in," Haley said and let the three women that Brooke worked with into Lucas' home. "How are you all?"

"You don't understand. Rob's on his way here and he will literally rip Lucas to pieces if he finds them together," Alex said bluntly.

"Rob's on his way here? To Lucas' house?"

"Yes! Haven't you see the cover of US Weekly?"

Haley shook her head no and Scarlett pulled the magazine out of her bag, and handed it to her. Haley saw that she and Nathan graced the cover, which was nothing new persay but it could be clearly seen that Brooke and Lucas were next to the them in the picture.

"Oh my God, we have to tell Brooke," Haley muttered and before yelling to her husband to watch the kids, dashed up the stairs the other girls hot on her heels.

Haley made a beeline for Lucas' bedroom, knocking and entering before being granted permission. She found Brooke just pulling on her jeans, but otherwise fully dressed. Seeing the girls of Penelope D. behind her oldest friend was a cause for concern and Brooke immediately questioned what was up. Lucas emerged from the master bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and was just as curious.

"Rob knows you've been here thanks to the wonderful staff of US Weekly," Nora quickly explained and Brooke's eyes grew wide as saucers. "He's not far behind us, we were lucky that we got a helicopter to take us out here and we beat some traffic that I am hoping he hit."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Brooke said, taking a seat in the armchair. Lucas was immediately at her side. "What do I do?"

"We'll give you two a minute," Haley said ushering the others out of the room.

"Are you going to go with him?" Lucas questioned, hoping that the tears in his voice weren't that noticeable.

"What else can I do? He gave me a ring and I gave him my word."

Lucas laughed incredulously.

"Your word is pretty much shot to hell isn't it? Unless he's willing to overlook the fact that you've been sleeping with me for the past two weeks."

"I don't know what he's going to say."

Lucas shook his head sadly.

"It's not what he wants. It's what you want Brooke!" he said, gripping her shoulders and looking her directly in the eye. "What do you want?'

Tears gathered in her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she really didn't have an answer.

Nora called her name up the stairs and Brooke knew that meant that Rob was pulling up the house.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I want then. I want us. It's not going to be easy and we both know that but I can't figure my life without you Brooke. Knowing that there is a chance that you are going to walk out of this house in a few minutes time is literally breaking me apart. But if that's what you want, I'll have to deal."

They heard shouting downstairs obviously between the Penelope D. staff and Rob before loud footsteps were heard coming up to the second floor. Rob appeared in the doorway, fists clenched and jaw tense. Anger burned in eyes at Lucas.

"Brooke, let's go."

Brooke looked towards Rob and then back to Lucas.

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned.

Two men who both loved her stood in the same room, almost ready to come to blows over this love for her. Her heart screamed for her to pick Lucas, but her head told her that Rob was the right option.

With her heart and her head were at war with one another, how could she choose?

Haley and Nathan came up behind Rob and the tiny one time tutor pushed her way into the room. Haley went to Brooke's side and shooed the two men away. Haley gently touched Brooke's face and looked her in the eye. The tears spilled from Brooke's eyes silently.

"What do I do?" she whispered

"Do what you think is best. I'm behind you no matter what."

Brooke nodded and wiped the tears away roughly. She grabbed her purse and went to Rob. The anger melted away from the restaurant owner's face and he appeared happy with her choice. Rob turned to leave and Brooke took one last look at Lucas, mouthing "I'm sorry" before following her fiancée.

Lucas watched Brooke walk out of his life for the second time. Haley went to her best friend's side and rubbed his arm supportively.

"Truth takes time, keep that in mind."

Lucas nodded and went out onto his balcony to watch the Porsche Boxster drive off into the early morning sunlight.

**End Chapter Nineteen**


	20. Hanging on for Hope

**Title:** Where I Belong

**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)

**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations

**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Hanging on for Hope**

There were not many words spoken between Rob and Brooke on the car ride home. Brooke stuck to staring out the window, watching the highway signs point to the fact that they were almost back in Manhattan. Rob pulled his car into the garage of her apartment building and got her suitcase out of the back of the car. The elevator ride was silent as was them entering her apartment.

"I'm going to take a shower," Brooke said and turned towards the bathroom.

Based on his behavior at Lucas' house, she was expecting a snide remark to come from her fiancé regarding how she looked freshly fucked or something to that nature. But the comment didn't come. Instead, Rob was remorseful.

"I'm sorry I came and made you leave but Brooke, are we really going to do this? Act like the past eight months have been hell and not bliss? I'm not angry about these past two weeks. A part of me understands that you did what you had to before we continue our wedding plans. I was more scared for the fact that I had no idea where you were than anything else."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was headed. I honestly thought that you would be angrier knowing that I was going to be with him."

"I don't want to know what happened between the two of you. I think I know and by sparing me the details, you're letting my heart stay in tact so thank you."

"And you still really want to marry me?" Brooke asked, in a small voice

"Of course, you're it for me Brooke Davis. You've got my heart."

And in that moment, Brooke Davis saw a man just asking to be loved by her.

Both men who wanted and loved her simply wanted for her to choose them. However, neither recognized how hard a decision this was for the brunette fashion designer.

"I'm going to take that shower. How about you order some food and we talk some more when I'm done?" Brooke said and Rob nodded with a smile, the first genuine smile from him all day.

Brooke needed to get them back on track so that she could eventually make the hardest decision of her life: Rob or Lucas.

* * *

The residents of the house gave Lucas some time after Brooke's departure. Haley filled Karen in upon her arrival and the older woman shook her head sadly. 

"I thought they were on the right track," Karen said mournfully

"Same here, but we couldn't have predicted that US Weekly would have put paparazzo photos on the front cover leading Rob straight to Lucas' house. I don't think it's over between them though. I could see it in Brooke's eyes."

"How can it not be over? She left him, again mind you."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. Karen made a point but she wasn't willing to give up on the two.

Lucas' sister had other plans in mind. Instead of playing with Connor, she went in search of her older brother. She found him in his office, tapping away on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" she asked inquisitively

Lucas glanced at Emily before returning to his computer screen.

"Nothing. Where's mom and why isn't she watching you?"

"Mommy's talking to Aunt Haley. I came to find you. Where's that Brooke girl?"

Lucas sighed at his sister's question. 

"She went back to Manhattan." 

"Why?" 

"She had to get back to work." 

"Why?" 

"Because she owns her own business and being away any longer would hurt their work." 

"Why?" 

Lucas groaned. This was quickly becoming an irritating conversation. 

"Em, I really can't get into it right now." 

The little girl shrugged and ran to find Connor. Lucas leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was on emotional overload - where as he was madly in love with Brooke, he was confused and hurt that she had gone back to Manhattan with Rob. 

His gut told him that he needed to keep faith in her and her actions, but his heart was still wounded from the first time and doubted her. But his instinct ruled out over experience. He clicked around the 1-800 Flowers website before deciding on a vase of pink stargazer lillies. He typed a message for the card and sent them to the office of Penelope D. hoping that Brooke would receive them.

* * *

After Brooke had showered and dressed, she joined Rob in her living room to enjoy Thai food from her favorite restaurant and talk, amidst the sounds of Fight Club playing in the background. 

"Can you tell me what exactly happened with your parents? Your message was very vague." 

"They didn't exceed my expectations. In fact, they were worse," Brooke said picking at her Pad-Thai. 

"What'd they say? You can tell me." 

"My father immediately asked how much this wedding was going to cost him and my mother wanted to know why if I didn't need money from them, why I flew all the way to California to tell them. Basically, that they would rather have heard the news over the phone." 

Rob shook his head. Having come from a supportive, close-knit family Brooke knew that he found it hard to understand the trainwreck that was her parents. 

"I wish I could say something to them. Do they even understand how much they hurt you?" 

"No, that's just it. They don't and they never will. They are out of my life." 

"It was my hope that our parents would be able to meet and bond before the wedding." 

"Mine too," Brooke said with a sad smile, "But it would take a miracle to get my parents to New York." 

"Then we pray for a miracle." 

Brooke loved Rob's optimism but doubted her parents based on her entire life - they had missed everything from dance recitals to her high school graduation. 

Brooke's cell phone bleeted from her purse and she moved to get it. 

"Let it go to voicemail?" he asked and she nodded. What Brooke didn't realize was that it was Lucas, desperately trying to reach her to reaffirm that morning's discussion. 

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said softly. "It's Luke. I was hoping to catch you. I just wanted to tell you that I am not going anywhere. You are the love of my life and I am not giving you up without a fight." **End Chapter Nineteen**


	21. Taking Chances

**Title:** Where I Belong  
**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)  
**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas  
**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.  
**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?  
**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to queen08 who lit a fire under me to get the next chapter done and push past the writer's block. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Taking Chances**

Brooke sat her desk staring at the vase of pink stargazer lilies. The card that had arrived with the flowers had Lucas' almost illegible scrawl written on it.

It's not over – L

It had been hard putting herself back into her life before seeing Lucas and falling in love with him all over again. Rob was very sweet still and she couldn't say that she didn't love him because she did. She loved both men and was extremely conflicted on who to spend the rest of her life with.

Nora brought her out of her reverie, knocking on the door frame.

"Sweetie, I just got an e-mail that I think you should see."

Brooke sighed and pushed away from her desk, and lazily followed her co-worker to her desk and took a seat. The e-mail immediately got her attention.

"Told ya," Nora said leaving Brooke to her privacy

_Dear Brooke,_

_I meant what I said when I gave you that ring and I hope you are still wearing it. When you showed up at my door, I never knew that I would rediscover my love for you the way that I did these past two week. _

_For the past 5 years, a part of me clung to that love and hid it away from my mom and Peyton, but it was always there creating all those dramatic love stories that have made me this famous author. But in reality, I'm just a man that has been waiting for his love to return to him. _

_I have imagined our future a million times over. At least 3 children, with a girl coming to us first. No one would ever be good enough to date our girls. Our sons would be a heartbreaker, but would know how to treat a woman well. They would grow up playing in our huge backyard with a Great Dane loping while the kids ran. You'd continue making clothes and I'd continue to write. We'd travel. We'd love. _

_Someone will end up hurt. That's inevitable. But I am going to fight for you because I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and deep down, I think you know that. _

_Love always, _

_Lucas_

Brooke finished reading his e-mail before collecting her thoughts. Using Nora's e-mail client, she began to type a response back to Lucas' e-mail.

_Dear Lucas, _

_Thank you so much for the flowers and for your beautiful words. It's a wonderful thing to hear that you have picture our future, even imagined it with the amount of detail that you have conveyed to me. I'll admit I have done the same. _

_My heart is filled with love for you just as it always has been. I love you Lucas Scott._

_But I also feel as if I need to tell you the truth. I have a great deal of love for Rob as well. He has been in life and has done nothing but love me even though you may wish otherwise. _

_I'm not sure where my heart stands on making a choice and I'm sure you can understand. I don't want hurt anyone but it is impossible not to. I want to see you soon. Let's figure how to meet up. _

_All my love, _

_Brooke_

Brooke hit send before getting up and going back to her desk. Her actions were just in the nick of time as Rob walked in just as she got back to her desk. He had a big smile on his face and Brooke couldn't help but mirror his emotions. She greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight."

"I'm here to take my girl out to lunch. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Brooke agreed with a smile which showcased her dimples.

She grabbed her purse and told the girls that she was headed out. As they walked to a nearby café, Brooke had a sickening feeling in her stomach. Although Rob's gesture was thoughtful, she questioned whether his surprising her was just a way of checking up on her. They were seated and a waitress immediately came over with water.

Brooke picked up her menu and opened it, giving Rob full view of Lucas' ring.

"That's pretty, when'd you get that?"

"Oh," Brooke said thinking quickly, "Reese Witherspoon sent it over as a thank you for me having my new line at her house before her vacation with Jake Gyllenhaal. She must have been really happy."

"Good job babe," Rob complimented, leaning over for a complimentary kiss, which Brooke obliged.

It was in that moment that Brooke truly missed Lucas. Rob was happy for her faux accomplishment, but if she had told Luke he would have been ecstatic for her. She had to see him. Brooke needed to set up an alibi of where she had to be without Rob. Brooke took out her Blackberry and looked at her calendar.

"I've got dinner with the women from Grey's Anatomy – Sandra Oh, Katherine Kelley, and Ellen Pompeo. The costume people at the show want me to do a concept meeting with them for the upcoming wedding episode."

"Ah, does Meredith get her McDreamy?"

"You'd think that since they're hiring me that they might fill me in, but nope. Maybe I can get something out of the women," she said with a devious grin

"That's my girl."

Brooke thought it was scary how good at lying she was getting. But she simply reminded herself that it was all to see Lucas, and because of that the lies were worth it. When she and Rob went their separate ways at the door of Penelope D. Brooke went inside and went straight to Nora's desk where her good friend sat sipping her afternoon latte.

"Who's my PR princess?" Brooke asked sweetly

"I'm scared to answer."

"Come on Nor, I need your help."

"When do you not? What's up?"

"Think you can get Shonda Rhimes on the phone?"

Nora laughed out loud, thinking that Brooke was joking. Brooke only frowned.

"Oh God, you're not joking. Why?"

"I just lied to my fiancée for the sake of seeing Lucas. Albeit, my lie was a little elaborate."

"How elaborate?"

Brooke relayed what she had told Rob. Nora slammed her palm to her forehead in response.

"I'll do my best."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Go call Lucas from the store room, I'll holler if Rob pops up unexpectedly again."

Brooke skipped off to do just that. She dialed his cell phone number and her breath caught in her chest when he answered.

"Hey there sexy," she said, her voice husky.

"Brooke," he sighed in response. It felt so good to hear him say her name.

"Can I see you tonight? I've missed you."

"Where and when?"

"Get us a room at the Plaza, 4 pm. Leave me a key at the front desk."

"How'd you ditch…"

"Don't think about that. Just know that I cannot wait to be in your arms."

"All right, see you later babe."

"Bye love."

Brooke's stomach was full of butterflies after that phone call. But she had one more to make. Dialing from her cell, she called Rob.

"Miss me already?" he asked

"Don't you know it. I had an idea while sitting at my desk."

"Shoot."

"Meet me at the Modern for dessert? 10 pm? I should be done and I think I want to talk some wedding plans over with you."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"Same here. See you then?"

"You got it. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Lucas had to keep himself from pacing in the hotel room as he waited on Brooke. Finally, at almost quarter past four, there was a knock at the door. Taking a look through the peep hole, he saw his beautiful Brooke. Opening the door, he pulled her inside and immediately crushed his lips to hers leaving no time for salutations. 

Clothes were quickly lost, and the couple seemed to dance their way to the bed. Brooke, who had her arms wrapped around Lucas' neck closed her eyes and tightened her grip on him as he slowly entered her. She couldn't help the swift intake of breath that came with their joining. This felt so good, _he_ felt so good. The two fit together like pieces of a puzzle and there wasn't anything he wouldn't give up to make this feeling last forever and he'd bet anything she felt the same way.

Brooke clasped her hands around Lucas' neck. She lifted her head from the bed and captured his lips with her own, needing to feel his lips on hers as he moved inside her. Up and down, then in that circular motion he knew would hit her spot. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he gently sucked it. Brooke moaned in pleasure as their tongues mimicked their lower bodies, diving in and out of each other furiously.

Their already intense love making soon became more intense as they both felt their releases nearing.

Brooke withdrew her arms from around Lucas' neck and grasped his lower back, bringing him further into her with each of his thrusts, grinding his body against her own, needing to fill the friction, the heat. She repeated that action a few times before the waves of pleasure began to hit her full force. She thrust Lucas into her once more and held him there as the waves of ecstasy overtook her, causing her to clench around him. Not bothering to hide the sensations coursing through her she let out a long, pleasurable, satisfied, moan. There was no denying how wonderful he made her feel.

Hearing Brooke moan under him along with the feel of her tightened hot muscles wrapping around him like a second skin as she clenched herself tightly caused Lucas to thrust once more involuntarily before he too was hit with the same wondrous pleasure as Brooke. He released her lips and placed his head on the side of her neck and rode out the intense waves.

Still needing to catch his breath, Lucas lowered his head and kissed her collarbone and whispered.

"God, I love you Brooke."

Brooke smiled through closed eyes.

"I love you too. So much."

Lucas stayed in his position over her and still in her for a few minutes needing to recover before placing a single kiss on her lips and rolling over. He opened his arm inviting her to come to him. First, she rolled to the nightstand and set the alarm to 9:30 in case they fell asleep. Lucas watched her intently and before he knew it, she was back in his embrace. They reveled in comfortable silence as Brooke gently stroked his arm.

"I hate to bring this up but have you made any progress in your decision?"

She stopped stroking.

"No, I haven't."

"Does he know where you are?"

"You're alive aren't you?"

"I don't like this."

"You're not obligated to continue in this. If you want out because you can't deal with this situation, I'll understand."

"No, I'm in. I'm all in. I just hope in the end, I'll be the only one with you."

Brooke kissed his lips. She didn't know what she wanted. Only time would tell.

** End Chapter Twenty-One **


	22. So Tonight, That I Might See

**Title:** Where I Belong  
**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)  
**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas  
**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.  
**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?  
**Author's Notes:** Didn't think I'd update this fast did ya? It's midterm week, so I obviously need something to distract myself from actual schoolwork.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two – So Tonight, That I Might See**

Five months flew by. Brooke and Rob continued wedding plans, with the date now pushed back to November 28th, upon Brooke's insistence of getting everything done the way that she wanted it. But even with the wedding plans continuing, Brooke continued to see Lucas behind her fiancée's back.

The summer brought many changes. Lucas bought an apartment in Manhattan after his latest book his the shelves and shot straight to number on the best seller's list.

Brooke's schedule was as hectic as ever. She was in the process of opening stores in Los Angeles, Chicago and Miami. She was also designing a children's line called short stuff and she had been interviewed and photographed for _Glamour's_ "20 Women Who Are Changing Our World." And with Nora and Scarlett's help, she was planning her wedding to Rob.

It was a sticky July evening, but the central air of Lucas' apartment kept her cool. They had made love all afternoon and now they lay in bed - she was sketching designs and he was reading. Rob was out of town, visiting his parents in D.C. so it was the first time that she could spend the night with Lucas.

He finished a chapter and looked over at her. His intense gaze made her look up from her work.

"What?" she asked with a small smile

"We've been sneaking around for almost six months. I don't want to push and I know it feels like I am but when are you going to make up your mind? I'm not sure how much more of this I can deal with."

Brooke frowned. She knew that this arrangement had been hard on Lucas but he had never really voiced his feeling until now.

"I'm sorry to ruin our time together but this isn't you, Brooke. Engaged to one man, sleeping with another? I want to be with the girl that I fell in love with and I don't want her to get lost in all this."

Brooke nodded and sat up, pulling her discarded clothing back on and gathering up her stuff.

"Brooke," he said, "Don't go. I didn't mean.."

"Yeah, Luke, I think you did. Sorry, I can't stay here tonight, I'll call you," she said pulling on her Manolos, grabbing her bag and walking out of the door.

She hailed a cab and went back to her apartment that overlooked Central Park. Upon closing the door, her emotions got the better of her and she lost control of the tears that had gathered in her eyes at Lucas' apartment. Leaning against the door, she sank to the floor and sobbed.

As much as Lucas had been right about her choice taking a great deal of time to come to a conclusion of who she wanted to spend her life with, it wasn't snap decision. Unless…

She gained control of her crying and took the cordless phone that sat in the foyer. Sitting on the couch, she dialed Rob's number. As the phone tried to connect her with her fiancée, Brooke thought of what she was going to say. Something along the lines of her loving him and how sweet he had been to her, but truly she was in love with Lucas and a part of her heart had always seen them ending up together.

Rob finally picked up and greeted her elatedly.

"There's my girl, I was just talking about you," he said proudly

"All good stuff I hope," Brooke answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. This was going to be harder than she ever thought possible.

"Of course. I was just showing my parents a picture of us and telling them how I proposed. They are so excited to meet you. Especially, my mom. She really wants to hear all about your wedding dress."

The ramifications of this entire situation hit her like a ton of bricks at that very moment. Everything that Lucas had said was right. She had gotten lost in this affair, in being a different person that she had been her entire life.

At that point, Brooke's defenses broke down and she started to cry all over again. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Break not only Rob's heart, but hurt his parents who had never done anything to her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'll see you soon."

"Well, I love you too. And I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

They said their goodbyes and Brooke hung up the phone. How in God's name was she ever going to make this decision?

* * *

Before she could blink, it was the end of August and Haley was due to give birth any day. But the week after August 29th passed and there was no word of birth. Finally, Haley called her and asked her to come to Denver as she was going to have to go in for a Cesarean section to deliver Brooke's newest niece or nephew. Brooke couldn't say no and knowing that Lucas would be there which would make their sneaking around almost non-existent.

She told Rob that night that she had to go to Denver to be with Haley. Rob was understanding but more than willing to be her travel partner.

"But babe, what about the restaurant?"

"The restaurant can survive a few days without me. Haley's important to you, so she's important to me."

Brooke was defeated. Trying to push Rob to say home any more would make him suspicious.

"I should warn you that Nathan told me that Lucas flew out there this morning."

Rob nodded but allayed her fears.

"I'll play nice. Let's get packed so that we can get on the red-eye."

They flew to Colorado that night with a five hour layover in Chicago, were picked up by a car that Nathan had sent to the airport and went to the gated community where the Scott mansion was located. Lucas was at the front door upon seeing the town car's lights but his jubilance was immediately turned into confusion and anger at seeing Rob get out of the car after Brooke. Brooke went to greet him and pleaded with him.

"Please don't. If you love me, you'll do as I ask."

Lucas lifted his hands in defeat. Brooke waited for Rob to get the bags before going in the house. Nathan was on the floor of the playroom, entertaining the kids. Brooke got down to Connor's eye level and gave her godson a big, wet kiss on the cheek which the little boy complained about after she let him go. Molly lay on her stomach, happily kicking her legs and attempting to crawl. Brooke greeted Nate with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Haley's got some news for you though."

"Oh really? Show me to the mama-to-be."

Nate looked to his brother.

"Watch the kids?"

"Of course."

Rob told Brooke he would stay there as well. Brooke uneasily agreed, shooting Lucas pleading looks at she left with Nathan. They went to the bedroom upstairs were Haley James Scott was on berest. And she was a great deal larger than the last time she had seen her friend.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!" Brooke gushed, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Ugh, don't flatter me. I'm huge! I feel like I'm carrying the starting line up for the Chicago Bulls and not just twins."

"Twins?!?" Brooke cried happily

"Yeah," Haley said with a broad grin, "I'm a medical marvel apparently. Carrying twins past term is not normal. I'm a little nervous about the c-section tomorrow."

The thought of a c-section made her a little faint but she still wanted to be with her friend during delivery.

"Can I come still? I missed Molly's birth and that totally kills me. Don't make miss number three and number four. Speaking of, do you know what you're having?"

"Nope, it'll be a total surprise."

"Very nice. Definitely don't blame you, you've already got one of each, why ruin the suspense. Names?"

"Oh no, that is also going to be a surprise. It's all up here," she said tapping the side of her head.

Brooke laughed but a commotion from downstairs caught her attention and she bolted down the stairs.

She found Nate trying to break up Lucas and Rob's little fist fight. Broke scooped up Molly and Connor and put them in the plan pen, out of harm's way.

"You two! Quit it!" she yelled, tugging on Rob's arm

Inadvertently, Brooke got hit and the fighting immediately dissipated and concern was raised for the brunette. She pushed Rob away and held her cheek, glowering at both men.

"You two are like five year olds. I can't even look at you."

Brooke left the two men and went back to the master bedroom. Haley looked concerned and Brooke had to tell someone other than Nora about her current life situation. Closing and locking the door, she prepared to spill her guts to the one person who would put things into perspective.

They talked until both women fell asleep and later than night, Nathan had to unlock the door. Rob moved to pick Brooke up but Nathan stopped him.

"Leave her here, I don't want to wake Haley up by moving her."

Rob nodded and shook Nathan's hand, apologizing again for the fight before leaving for the guest bedroom. When he was sure that Rob had closed the door to the bedroom, Nate gently shook Brooke awake.

"Luke wants to see you. He's in the pool house."

Brooke got off the bed gingerly so as to be sure not to wake Haley before sneaking out to the pool house. Lucas sat watching television, but he turned it off upon seeing her and immediatel apologized.

"I'm so sorry babe, you have idea."

Brooke pointed to her cheek that was still sore and that would most definitely bruise.

"I think I have some idea."

"But I didn't do that."

"In a way, you did. You were fighting with him and that caused it. What in God's name made you decide to have a fist fight in a room with children?"

"He made my blood boil with a few comments and suddenly, I couldn't take it. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me."

Brooke nodded sadly and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Me too."

And with that she left the pool house and went to the guest room where her fiancée lay sleeping.

**End Chapter Twenty Two**


	23. Warning Sign

**Title:** Where I Belong  
**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)  
**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas  
**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.  
**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?  
**Author's Notes:** Let the death threats commence.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three – Warning Sign**

The next morning, the household was a bundle of nerves at the impending date to welcome two new Scotts into the world. Nathan made breakfast for everyone and Brooke helped Nate get the kids dressed. The family's part-time nanny was set to arrive any minute so that the adults could go to the hospital.

Nathan got the surgeon to agree to let Brooke be in the operating room during Haley's Cesarean section, so the nurse gave Brooke a set of scrubs to change into. Rob followed her into the bathroom and they talked while she changed.

"All I ask is that you don't cause a scene while I'm not there to mediate. Please."

"All right, all right," he agreed, "I'll read old issues of _People_ magazine and drink crappy hospital coffee until you come out and tell me the good news."

"Thank you," she said and quickly pecked his lips.

Before she knew it, she was in the operating room and Haley was prepped and the table, Nathan dutifully by her side.

"Okay Haley, we're going to get started. Remember to tell me if you feel any pain or if you don't feel well and we'll stop."

Haley nodded and Nathan took one of her hands. Brooke tried to stay out of the way but with a good view of what the surgeon was doing. With excellent precision, the surgeon did his job and soon the first baby was being delivered. The doctor pulled the baby from Haley's womb, cut the umbilical cord and held the newborn Scott son up for his parents to see.

"It's a boy! Congratulations you two," the surgeon said before handing the baby off to the pediatric nurse. "Now, let's get the other baby delivered and you stitched up."

As quick as Nathan and Haley's newborn son had been delivered, the surgeon was soon holding up a newborn baby girl. Nathan and Haley had gotten the luck of the draw – one of each. Nathan kissed Haley's lips and told her how good she had done in a mantra.

It was in that moment of what Haley and Nathan that Brooke had an epiphany. Lucas was the only man that she could picture herself having children with and someday she wanted him to be by her side just like Nathan had been by Haley's today. And it was right now that she needed to tell him that and end things with Rob.

After the second baby was born, Haley asked Brooke to accompany them to the nursery. Brooke quickly agreed and she Haley a quick kiss on the cheek and a quiet congratulations. She walked with the nurses to the nursery and watched intently as the babies were cleaned up, diapered and swaddled. After the babies were placed in their separate beds next to each other, Brooke went to find Rob and Lucas.

Rob was in the waiting room, but Lucas was nowhere to be found.

"A boy and a girl," Brooke told him excitedly "They are so cute and tiny!"

"And everything's good? Everyone's healthy?"

Brooke nodded and asked Rob where Lucas was at.

"He followed me downstairs to the gift shop for something to read which is where I found this," Rob said pulling out the new issue of _Glamour_ that contained the interview that Brooke had done. "Congratulations sweetheart," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Oh God," Brooke muttered, grabbing the issue from his hands and flipping to the article. The picture she had taken was gorgeous and the interview was a full page. Her eyes scanned the text searching for one thing in particular. She found it and an intense feeling of dread grew in her stomach.

She dashed away from Rob and found the stairway, where she ran down the eleven flights of stairs. Although her lungs burned, she jogged to the gift shop in the hospital's lobby and her heart dropped when she Lucas standing in the corner of the shop reading _Glamour. _Brooke saw him raise his gaze to her and she raced to where he stood.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for you to ever see this."

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"Yes, of course…amid everything that was going on I meant to tell you."

Lucas looked back down at the article and began to quote her.

"Rob is my other half. I never thought I would find someone like him after all the other heartache that I endured."

A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away roughly.

"He's my fiancée. I was asked outright about him."

"And what am I Brooke? Just the guy you fuck occasionally."

The older woman that was behind the registered looked up but Brooke couldn't be bothered. She stepped closer to him and took his face in her hands.

"I'm in love with you Lucas. I will break it off with Rob right now if you want me to. I will find a priest in this hospital and we can married this minute."

Lucas took her hands and removed them.

"It has to be what you want, not just what I want."

"It is Luke! It is!" Brooke said, sincerely. "Look into my eyes and tell me it's not."

He shook his head sadly.

"It's too late. I can't do this any more."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly before he walked out of the gift shop and out the front door of the hospital. Immediately, Brooke realized what had just happened and a guttural s ob fell from her lips and she crumpled to the floor. The woman that worked in the shop moved to where she cried.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I…can't…breathe," Brooke got out, her breathing labored from her tears

"I'm going to get you some help."

The lady rushed to the triage area and Brooke heard her call for a doctor. A young female doctor was at her side instantly, checking her vitals.

"We need to get her on a monitor. She's having a severe anxiety attack."

Brooke felt her chest tighten and the room was suddenly too hot. But before she could inform the doctor, she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Brooke awoke to the an annoying cyclical beeping and a breathing tube in her nose. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw that Nathan was in the chair next to her bed. He saw her awake and he leaned forward.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…what happened?"

"You had a severe panic attack and then you passed out. Do you remember why it started?"

Brooke closed her eyes and nodded sadly. Lucas had had enough of her and had said goodbye for a final time. It was her intention to tell him that she wanted him and only him after coming out of the delivery room, but instead he had seen her interview without a complete explanation.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he's pretty broken up."

"And it's all my fault. God, I'm so stupid. I should have just never gone to see him and I would have spared him heartache."

"Brooke, when Haley and I split up back in junior year I felt the same way. I blamed meeting Haley on Lucas. I blamed Haley for making me fall in love with her. But really, I could only blame myself because I had found qualities in her that made me fall hard."

"How did you get past the pain?"

"Going to High Flyers and focusing on basketball was a huge part of dealing with the pain. You can't just get past it because it won't be leaving your mind in simply an instant. But I don't think things would have gotten clear without it."

At that moment, Rob appeared at the door to her room holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to Nathan and kept one for himself. She couldn't read what he was thinking, so she thanked Nathan and asked for a moment alone with him.

"Yeah, sure. I've got to get back to Haley and let her know that you're okay."

Nathan gave her hand a squeeze before he left the engaged couple alone. It took a moment for Rob to say something but Brooke let it alone.

"Babe, I want to trust you need to tell me what happened today. Because I heard some thing and I'm just not sure what to do about them."

Brooke swallowed hoping to alleviate the lump in her throat, but it was to no avail.

"Rob, I haven't been the perfect fiancé and I'm sorry about that. Deeply sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still in love with Lucas and he's the person that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"I was afraid of this."

"Rob, you have to understand that I never set out to hurt you. On some level, I do love you."

Brooke pulled off her engagement ring and took his hand, pressing the expression of devotion into his palm.

"I'm sorry but you deserve someone who is completely devoted to you. Not someone who is in love with another man."

He nodded and looked down at the engagement ring that he had given her several months before.

"I kind of always knew that there was someone else in your heart. I just hoped that in my loving you, we could overcome the past and have a future," Rob said kissing her palm, "I'm going to get my stuff from the house and head back to New York. If things don't work out, you have my number."

He got up and walked to the door, giving her one last glance before leaving. Brooke reached for the hospital phone and dialed Nora's cell phone number. She explained everything to her good friend and held back the tears when she comforted her, telling her that everything would truly be okay in time.

"Nor, I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to be going to Paris for a little while, clear my head and work on gaining some new inspiration. Will you and the girls be willing to relocate for a little while?"

"I don't see why not. I'll look into some properties for rent and see what's on the market. You're going to be okay, Brooke. Time heals all."

Brooke nodded and took her friend's advice to heart. She said goodbye and hung up before pushing the button for the nurse's station. Her nurse, Camille, was immediately in her room.

"I'm feeling much better. Would it be okay if I went upstairs to visit with my friend Haley?"

Camille checked her vitals and agreed that all was well.

"I don't see why you can't. But on one condition – wheelchair."

Brooke agreed and they got her into a wheelchair and took her IV meant to re-hydrate her with them. They went up the maternity floor and found Haley and Nathan with the twins, as Haley had just finished breastfeeding.

"Can I hold them?"

Nathan picked up his newborn son and placed him in Brooke's left arm and placed his newborn daughter in her right.

"Benjamin Royal and Regan Elizabeth say hi to your Aunt Brooke," Haley cooed from her bed

Ben somehow managed to get one of his arms free from his blue hospital blanket and waved in the air as if to greet Brooke and Brooke couldn't help but laugh. Regan yawned and cuddled further into her swaddling. She was amazed at these two perfect little people that had entered her lives.

"You two are the luckiest babies in the whole wide world because you have parents that would rope you the moon and the stars. You may not know that now but you'll know it when you get a little bit older."

A nurse came back in and announced that the babies had to go back to the nursery. Brooke kissed their foreheads and handed them off. When it was just Nathan, Haley, Camille and Brooke left in the room, she broke the news of her newly called off engagement and her temporary relocation to Paris to the couple.

"What? But why?" Haley asked

"I need a change and I think that Paris has that change in store for me."

"How long?" Nathan asked, rubbing Haley's back empathetically

"Three months at least, maybe more if I find a niche. But I'll be back for the christening. You give me a date and a place and I will be there."

"When will you leave?" Haley asked

"As soon as I can get back to New York. The doctors want to keep me overnight but I have a flight to JFK tomorrow, then it's just getting packed and getting to France."

Haley burst into tears at the thought of them being separated for so long and so soon. With Camille's help, Brooke moved her wheelchair closer to her friend's bed and struggled to get up and hug her, but eventually maneuvered it.

"Tutor-mom, it's the best thing for me. I got some advice about dealing with the pain, and I'm just not sure that New York is the best place for me to do that."

Haley nodded and sniffled before agreeing with her friend.

"I'll call when I land in New York and before I leave for Paris, I promise."

"Okay, you'd better."

Brooke kissed the girl's cheek before hugging Nathan and giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Look out for everyone and take care of yourself Superstar," Brooke told him with a wink.

Camille got Brooke back into the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room. Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked aloud

_End Chapter Twenty Three_

All I can say to you is keep the faith, I have a plan of where this is going. - heartsmash


	24. Wake Up Call

Title: Where I Belong

**Title:** Where I Belong  
**Author:** Kat (heartsmash)  
**Rating:** Overall, R for swearing and some sexual situations  
**Pairing:** Brooke/Lucas  
**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann, among others. I am just taking the characters out to play - I'll put them back when I'm done.  
**Summary:** How long does it take a person to realize who they're supposed to spend their life with?  
**Author's Notes:** I suck, I suck, I suck. I'm sorry. Here's an update, finally. School's finished for summer, so I will be able to finish this story off and get back to writing more frequently.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Four – Wake Up Call

The doctors discharged her the next day with a prescription for Paxil, just in case she felt anxious again. She got her stuff from the Scott house and left Lucas a letter on his pillow, hoping that he would read it instead of just writing her off. Brooke said a tearful goodbye to Connor and Molly, promising to send them a little something from Paris once she got settled.

The driver arrived with the town car and got her luggage into the trunk. She walked somberly to the door of the vehicle, pausing to look at her friend's house one last time before sliding into the seat. Nothing had gone as she had planned – she had hoped for this trip to cement her decision to choose Lucas, not to completely her destroy both romances in her life. But then again, she had counted her chickens before they had hatched and this is where it had gotten her.

She got to the airport and got on the next flight to New York, which unfortunately had a connecting flight in Chicago. With hours to kill, she bought the latest issue of US Weekly that contained the birth announcement for the Scott twins and hunkered down to wait for her connecting flight.

* * *

Back in Denver, Haley and Nathan waited for Lucas to arrive at the hospital to visit with his newest niece and nephew. When the elder Scott brother arrived in Haley's suite, truth be told, he looked awful. He hadn't shaved, he looked sleep deprived and most of all heart broken.

"Hey guys, where are the kids?"

"They're still in the nursery because we wanted to see you first. Talk to you about what happened."

Lucas shook his head that he was in no mood to discuss yesterday's events and turned to leave but was stopped at the door by none other than Rachel Gatina.

"And to tell you how you're being an idiot."

The red-head strolled in and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Letting Brooke go for the," Rachel said and mock counted on her fingers, "umpteenth time is a stupid move and I think deep down even you know that. Thankfully, your brother and your best friend called me here to make you see that."

"Why you?" Lucas asked defiantly

"I convinced Brooke, what makes you think I can't convince you?"

"What you mean?"

"Tell him Haley," Rachel said looking to the former tutor and now mother of four.

Haley sat up a little straighter and informed Lucas that Brooke's turning up at his house in Cutchogue was no accident and that is had actually been the combined effort of Karen, Rachel and herself.

"So you are to blame for how I'm feeling right now?" Lucas asked incredulous

"Technically, yes," Haley agreed, "But we are nothing if not persistent and I have to tell you, Luke, that as both yours and Brooke's best friend you are going to lose her to another continent if you can't understand why she did what she did and forgive her."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, sitting on the doctor's examination stool.

"Brooke's headed for Paris, big brother. She called thing off with Rob and she's going to France tomorrow to work through the pain of losing you."

Lucas was speechless and he pulled the now crumpled enveloped she had left for him on his pillow and fingered it gingerly.

"I had no idea," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Nathan snatched the letter from his hands and handed it to his wife.

"Is this from Brooke?" and when he nodded yes, she noted that he hadn't even opened it and questioned why.

"I didn't want to know what it said

"Well, in all due respect, fuck that," Rachel said and told Haley to proceed. Haley tore the enveloped open before reading Brooke's loopy script aloud.

_Dear Lucas, _

_I can understand if you don't read this letter, but if I know Haley well enough, she'll take this from you and force you to listen as she reads it. _

_You have to believe in me and in any of the love that we have shared over the past few years – I never purposely set out to hurt you. In the midst of still trying to settle my heart's decision, I lost sight of myself, of your feeling and of the undeniable love that I have for you Luke. There it is – I love you, I always have and I hope that deep down you still know that. _

_I've decided to go to Paris a day after tomorrow, in hopes of moving past the pain that I have come upon in losing you. Your ring is in this envelope as I am no longer deserving of its presence. _

_If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I could only be so lucky. If not, I will not have anyone to blame but myself because I know what we had was real and I ignored it. I will carry that mistake with me the rest of my life but if in some distance place in the future, we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we loved each other. _

_A piece of me will be forever yours. _

_Love,_

_Brooke_

"Damn, that girl knows how to write a letter," Rachel said, as she was even a little misty eyed after hearing Haley recite Brooke's words.

Ignoring Rachel's comment, Nathan said his final peace.

"Bro, I know you thought that she was just stringing you along but we both know Brooke. We all know her. Although misguided, she eventually finds the right path and for the first time she came to that conclusion on her very own, a few minutes too late."

Lucas stood and paced the room. Everyone was quiet and let the boy think for himself. After all, as much as they wanted the two star-crossed lovers to be together, they could only push them in the right direction so far and leave them to the rest.

Finally, Lucas spoke.

"I've got to stop her."

The three other people in the room cheered and immediately helped the writer figure out a plan. Lucas just hoped that he would be able to stop her in time.

* * *

After Nora picked her up from JFK and dropped her at her apartment, Brooke dragged all of her Louis Vuitton luggage out of her closet and began to pack enough clothing for her undetermined length of stay in France's capital city. Nora had secured them a beautiful chateau that had a distance view of the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triumph.

To help the packing process, Brooke went to her stereo and pressed play on her iPod.

"I miss you, I miss you so bad," Avril Lavigne wailed.

"Jesus, no…" Brooke muttered and flipped, settling on an oldie.

"I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter  
But my will gets weak and my thoughts seem to scatter  
But I think its about forgiveness  
Forgiveness, even if, even if you don't love me anymore"

Don Henley seemed to know her heartache better than she did. Even if Lucas was no longer willing to be with her, she hoped one day she could earn his forgiveness and possibly his friendship. She hoped that she had communicated that in her letter to him. It was a long shot that he would actually read the letter, let alone stop himself from throwing it in the trash. So instead of wasting time, thinking of what could have been, she focused on what would be.

"You can do this Brooke, you're a big girl."

And with a deep breath, she headed to her closet and began to pack for the new chapter of her life.

_End Chapter Twenty Four_

**Almost at the end, maybe two chapters left max. Reviews inspire the creative process! - heartsmash**


End file.
